Slam Dunk
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: He is the captain of the basketball team and she's just trying to graduate. Medical school was hard enough without him messing everything up...How on earth did their different worlds collide?And why did she decide to stay and help? Leona x Darius and some Katarina x Talon. Rated MA for language and LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

_**This was supposed to be a… "quickie", a one-shot to get the idea out of my head, but the pages went on and on and on… In the end I created a monster… It looks like this will be my first multi-chapter story. Big moment y`all! I know Leona and Darius are a strange choice for a couple, but why the hell not! Now go on, read, review, and feel free to criticize! I**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or any of the characters that were used in this story.**_

 _ **xXx**_

"Goddamn it, Katarina!" Leona peeled open the shower curtain and popped her head out to stare into the shocked pair of emerald pools. "Don't use the hot water while I'm in the shower! In fact don't' even use the bathroom while I'm in!"

"I wouldn't have to if you had woken me up earlier!"

"I tried! Maybe if you stop smashing all the alarm clocks and start unlocking your door, we wouldn't be late every fucking morning!"

The redhead narrowed her eyes at her roommate and flushed the toilet without any remorse. It was the terrifying scream that echoed off the walls that made Katarina's toothbrush drop from her mouth into the sink.

"Why you-!" And there was a long, creamy leg sticking out from behind the shower curtain. Katarina didn't wait for the body to emerge, she was already out the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. There weren't many places to hide in their apartment— they had a common room which lead into the kitchen, a bathroom obviously, and two smaller rooms where they slept. It was actually pretty nice and cozy, but in situations like this having no place to run was a huge problem.

Katarina swiftly twirled on her heels and dashed through the living room, dodging the armchair and jumping over the coffee table. The kitchen was the only chance for salvation and that's exactly where she was headed. Her emerald eyes scanned the room the moment she set foot inside and she let out a sigh of relieve when she saw a figure casually making coffee at the corner. Just the person she was looking for.

"Hey! One or two-"Talon didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. Why? Because within a blink of an eye the redhead grabbed onto him, spun him roughly around and shoved him forward all the while he tried to balance his mug and not spill coffee everywhere. In the meantime on the other end of the room Leona was just storming in, her wet feet making splashing noises against the floor. It was obvious she was pissed off, but the shock she underwent when the half-naked male grabbed onto her and nearly swept her off her feet, made the anger turn into panic and screaming. In the end it all came down to Leona screaming her lungs out and holding onto the fluffy white towel she had wrapped around herself while Talon had her backed up against the kitchen wall ,face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"It's me! Leona it's me!" Talon was quick to push himself off of the frightened woman and step away. He had his hands raised up in a defensive way just in case she decided to throw something at him. It was only when the screaming stopped that he dared to let his guard down.

"Are you fucking crazy?! Who does that? Who?"

"It actually went better than expected." Katarina chuckled as she settled over the kitchen counter and crossed her legs. "I couldn't have accomplished that even if I tried!"

Talon sighed tiredly as he opened a cupboard and pulled out a new cup. In the end he had lost his precious coffee in the giant mess that this morning turned out to be. Normal circuses usually had a break once, maybe twice a year, but this one, this house of wackos, was working nonstop. Twenty- four- seven. He should have gotten used to it by now, after all it was the same every single time. He never knew what he would wake up to after spending the night in this apartment.

"Why is there a shirtless man wandering my kitchen so early in the morning?" Leona made sure the towel was properly attached to her body before grabbing a cup for herself. She was already late, might as well have some coffee.

"Lectures in twenty minutes." Talon answered while pouring himself some of the liquid magic before proceeding to do the same with her cup as well.

"What happened to wearing clothes? Demode?"

"After that moment you two just shared, I fail to see the problem." Katarina chuckled while hopping off the counter. The kitchen wasn't that big so she was basically standing next to the only male in the room. He eyed her cautiously while she inspected the empty carafe and pouted. She turned towards him with the biggest puppy dog eyes and he couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh.

"I'm gonna be late anyway." Talon handed her his coffee and started for the door, letting the two ladies prepare in peace.

"Seriously, why am I waking up to your naked boyfriend every morning?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Then why is he walking around our house naked?"

"That doesn't mean he's my boyfriend."

"How does sleeping with someone not make him your boyfriend?"

"You forgot to say naked." Katarina chuckled as she sipped from her steaming cup. Her eyes wandered to her roommate who had a serious expression on." Wait, you're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, I mean… you know!" Leona shrugged, not really sure what words to use next.

"People sleep around, Lei."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm a fan."

"Really? We're having the talk now?"

"I'm just saying."

"Look, you wanna find your prince charming or whatever?" A small and unsure nod was the only answer." Good! But you gotta go out there and do some digging around. It's just like making pie- you have the ingredients, all you have to do is crack some of those eggs, make a total mess in the kitchen and never tell your roommate about it." Katarina took a sip from her cup as she innocently observed the other woman from the corner of her eye.

"Not the kitchen… Please, please!"

"The table's safe, don't worry." Leona let out a sigh of relief." But I wouldn't eat off the counters if I were you."

Leona rubbed her temples, hoping to erase those last words and maybe chase away the agony they were causing. Nope, it wasn't working at all.

"You know what, I'm just gonna get dressed and pretend this morning never happened…"

"Oh the clothes-press in your room is also not safe."

"Goddamn it, Katarina!"

 _ **xXx**_

"And this is basically all for today." The assistant stepped away from the body on the table and walked towards the trashcan where he disposed of his gloves. "I want you to prepare questions 63 to 68 from the synopsis and question 9 from the practical part. Now go, you're all dismissed."

The room filled with whispers and laughs as the students prepared to leave. Laughter wasn't exactly what you would expect to hear in the morgue, but medical students were all … special. Leona stripped off the white coat, creased it unceremoniously and quickly shoved it in her backpack.

"Hey Lei, wanna grab a bite?" A man with neatly cut brown hair waved at her from the other side of the room. Jayce was one of those fellows that simply stood out. Most people thought him to be intimidating because of his height and bulky upper body, but he was actually an absolute sweetheart. He was calm and collected and not to mention charming with that lazy smile and sparkling blue eyes. Throw in some of that velvet voice and now you know why he is so popular with the ladies. You can't say no to a man like that.

"Sure, let me just-"

"Leona can I have a word with you?" To say she was disappointed didn't even begin to describe it. Of course the assistant would need something like _right now_!

"Um, can we reschedule?" She smiled shyly, hoping to not look like a complete idiot.

"Sure, why not." He gave her a sly smirk which made a shiver run down her spine. Aw damn it!" See you around then."

Leona watched him leave before sighing heavily and finally turning towards Dr. Shen, who was patiently waiting by the small table that they usually used to store clothes and stuff. He was currently browsing through his notebook, probably ticking off the people that were absent today.

"How can I help you, doctor?"

The man quickly snapped close the notebook and lifted his eyes to meet her disappointed expression.

"Everything alright?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you look like you just spent the last of your money on ice cream and then dropped it on the floor…"

"That desperate?" She chuckled while removing the strap from around her shoulder and placing her bag on the small table. The darn books were heavy." So, what can I do for you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could get you to convince a certain football player to come see me?"

"What? Who? Wait, me?"

"You know how much I hate when I have to monitor the jocks, they simply refuse to listen to anything I say and continue to bump their heads on the pavement. And it's my turn this week… Isn't your roommate's boyfriend the captain's best friend? I need to see Garen and they're playing together so-"

"Wait, hold up. First of all it's my best friend that you're talking about. He's actually on the basketball team, but yes, he does know Garen because they are rooming together. And as far as I know they are both straight so I don't know where you got the boyfriend part…"

"Well this is…" Shen cleared his throat and blinked several times, taking in the new information." Two credits if you convince Garen to come and have his medical check."

"Five."

"Five credits for walking from here to the gym? It's not even that far."

"Come on Dr. Shen, I'm a little behind with the credits and we both know you're better with the dead than the living."

"Fine. I'm willing to cut the deal for three, but you're staying extra hours to help me. They are bringing in the car accident tomorrow."

"Aw man, it's always such a drag to put together the pieces after the students scatter the body all over the place…"

"Precisely. That's why you're staying tomorrow to help me."

"Fine. It's a deal."

They shook hands and Leona grabbed her bag, readying herself to leave.

"Oh and one more thing—I need him by Friday or the deal's off."

"But it's Thursday afternoon!"

"You better hurry up then."

"I'm starting to think you're not that cool, Dr. Shen."

"Good thing you're graduating soon then."

 _ **xXx**_

The building they practiced was close to the university training facility. The sun was slowly setting somewhere behind the robotics laboratory while the campus buzzed with students. All were minding they own business, some yelling cheerfully as they walked to the cafeteria with their friends, others struggling heroically as they tried to figure out the map they were given in the dean's office. Leona couldn't help but chuckle. She remember the horror of having to navigate around the vast campus as if it was just yesterday. Everything seemed the same when you were a poor little freshman and if you were unlucky enough to come across one of those assholes that thought it was funny to give you wrong directions, your first days in here were not that fun. Not to mention how pissed off the teachers were when you're late for classes four times a week.

She entered the gym and the loud squeaking sound of sneakers scraping against the varnished floor immediately filled her ears. Getting to the football field was a bit complicated. It was basically at the end of campus, surrounded by the giant buildings the sports department used for indoor practice. So you had to walk through the basketball practice, the martial arts hall and the gym equipment and only then you could enter the corridor that lead to the stadium and the changing-rooms.

Leona stopped for a second, eyeing the players that were running around, passing the ball or simply warming up. The team was still assembling for the late practice so it wasn't that surprising when she didn't find Pantheon anywhere. He was probably still changing or something. That meant she had to go and find Garen all by herself.

Pulling the strap of her bag so it didn't hurt her shoulder that much, Leona was ready to walk off towards the next department. That's when her eyes fell upon a small figure with burning red hair that was slowly making its way out the martial art room. Katarina had her hair tied up in a messy bun, it always got in her way whenever she trained.

"Hey Lei, what's up." The redhead waved as she wiped her face with the white, fluffy towel that was hanging loosely around her narrow shoulders. She sat down on a nearby bench and pulled out a bottle of water while waiting for her roommate to finally drag her ass closer. "Here for Panth?"

"No actually, I need to find Garen…"

"Oh, going for the football captain? About time, I always knew you like them bulky."

"It has nothing to do with...that. I'm trying to get extra credits..."

"Sure, sure. I bet he can help you with reviewing your anatomy."

"Oh come on, you're fully aware it's nothing like that! Cut it out already."

"Alright, alright! Why are you so uptight all the time? Pull that stick out of your ass already."

Leona rolled her eyes as she flopped down next to the redhead who was readjusting the bandages on her palms. Katarina was a business management major, but she was also a MMA golden medalist. She even won the republican championship last year, which earned a nice sponsorship for the sports faculty. She was great with any physical activity, something Talon was more than happy about.

They stood in comfortable silence, watching the basketball team separate into two groups and finally begin their practice.

"It's your turn to cook tonight." Leona was the first to speak, her eyes still glued to the court and the numerous players running around.

"Again? It's been only-"

"A whole week. Last time you cooked was a week ago."

"Really? It's been that long? I haven't noticed."

"Maybe if you got out of that room of yours…"

"Hey I do get out!"

"Yeah to get some water and food or actually get to class."

"Fine! I'll tell Talon to bring some Chinese. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like I'm gonna have a late night at the library again…"

Katarina chucked as she patted her roommate's leg." I'm sorry. It's your apartment as well, you need to be able to actually come home from time to time. I'm gonna call it off and we can crash on the couch and catch a movie. How does that sound?"

"Don't worry about it. It's good that at least one of us is having fun despite it being extremely uncomfortable to listen to..."

"Oh come on, we're not even that loud!"

Leona gave her a meaningful look as she stood up. "I live two meters across from your room. You have no idea."

Katarina was just opening her mouth to speak but the giant figure that stormed over Leona interrupted her. Everything happened in slow motion- one of the players had jumped up, trying to save the ball from going out the field, but the inertia he had gathered made him lose his balance and he ended up falling backwards. And that's where bad luck Leona came in. Instinctively he had reached for the closest thing that happened to be her bag. The expression she had on her face when she was dragged down was simply priceless. That's why Katarina burst out laughing while her innocent roommate squeaked in panic. Leona ended up into some guy's lap, hands wrapped around his neck as she clung to him for her dear life.

"Do you mind?" Leona could feel her body vibrate with the hoarse voice coming from the solid chest she was plastered against. Slowly she pulled away just enough to stare at the bored masculine face of a guy she didn't even know.

"Nice moves D, forcing girls to fall for you." Katarina kicked the young man in the back not so gently. He let out an animalistic growl before slowly rising to his feet, taking Leona with him. She wasn't sure how to react to the fact that she was being held bridal style. That little problem was solved only a second later when he almost tossed her away.

"Shut it, Du Couteau." His voice seemed cold as he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. Time to bounce off little ballerina."

The man snarled at her while readjusting the arm sleeve on his left hand and then ran back to the court.

"What the hell just happened?" Leona looked stressed from the recent events." Who was that and what did he want from you?"

"Just and old friend, don't worry."

"An old friend? He didn't look very friendly to me."

"That's because Darius has an aggression problem."

"You just provoked a giant man with anger issues? Have you lost your mind?"

"I've known D long enough to know when to break his balls and when to keep it cool. It seems that basketball has a good effect on him, he's gotten more composed. " 

"I can't believe what I'm hearing…."

"There's your prince charming. "Katarina nodded towards the brown haired male that was just making his way into the room. "Better take your chance before it's too late."

"I'll see you later. Don't forget the dinner!"

 _ **xXx**_

Leona yawned for the hundredth time that evening. Her skinny fingers rubbed her eyes as she tried to focus. She was already pretty tired from spending the past five hours in the library, nose buried in the books, but she had shitload of material to get through. And having to help out in the morgue wasn't any fun either… At least she got Garen to go visit Dr. Shen tomorrow, which meant she would get those credits.

She snapped closed the heavy book and slammed her forehead against the cover. For a while it was actually comfortable, but then the need to breathe and the pain in her neck made her sigh and straighten up once again. It was quiet all around, the building was probably already empty. She looked at her watch and sighed once again. It was already late enough to be safe to get back to the room. Those bastards better not have eaten all the food…

Leona stood up and quickly packed her books. She stretched out, the cracking sound in her spine echoing off the shelves, before grabbing her bag and heading towards the exit. Her brow quirked when she noticed the bend over figure, sitting at one of the corner tables. She was even more surprised when she recognized the person. It was that Darius dude from earlier. The captain of the basketball team wasn't your typical library visitor. He looked very distressed, the way his forehead wrinkled as he read from two fat books screamed "help me". She must've stared for quite a while because he finally turned in her direction, the look on his face said he was not so glad to see her. His eyes narrowed and she gulped, instantly turning on her heel to leave. She was alone in the library, in the middle of the night with him … Somehow testing his bad temper wasn't number one on her to do list. That's why she particularly ran out the library. This was one weird long ass day...

 _ **xXx**_ _ ****_

 _ **Leave a review and let me know what you think! =]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sooo this one is pretty short, I know, but I'll most probably update fast. I hope you enjoy the next few pages!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or any of the characters that were used in this story.**_

_**xXx**_

And yet another morning in their little apartment brought Leona and Talon together. He was sitting around the kitchen table, casually sipping his coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Morning." She yawned while pouring herself some coffee.

"Morning." He mumbled, not bothering to look at her. With great effort from Leona's side, things between them were becoming more casual. For instance she didn't have any problem with him walking around naked anymore. But they both agreed that pants of some sort were necessary in order for them to keep their friendship.

"Want any breakfast? I'm thinking about bacon and eggs." Leona had already flipped some switches on the cooker and was now digging through the fridge.

"Sounds good."

"And what about your girlfriend? Any signs of her joining us?"

"Highly doubt it, she always sleeps in on a Saturday. And she's not my girlfriend."

"Right, I keep forgetting you guys are simply… special."

"There's nothing wrong with keeping your freedom while having a healthy sexual life."

"That's one way of putting it."

"That's the only way of putting it." 

"Whatever." She set his plate on the table right in front him." I'm gonna hit the library. There's a nice, juicy midterm waiting for me this week."

 _ **xXx**_

The library was once again empty. Seems like most of the students had headed home for the weekend. It was actually a good thing, that way she could study in peace. Leona picked a nice desk right beside the window and pulled out the massive textbooks. The synopsis was strategically placed between the sheets so all she had to do was open it up.

"Fuck this shit!" There was a loud thud which she could only compare to a book being violently thrown against the desk. Her curiosity made her stand up and look over the empty tables. At first she didn't see anyone but when she walked a little bit further down the path between the shelves she finally saw the damsel in distress. It was one furious Darius that was pulling against his spiky hair with one hand while the other was clenched into a fist over the table. At first she thought about leaving quickly and quietly, but when she saw a certain worn out cover something made her stop. She debated for a good minute before finally sighing and stepping out the shadows. At first he was too caught up in whatever he was doing to even notice, but then his head suddenly snapped up and his angry, narrowed eyes made her gulp.

"Um, I come in peace?" She started, a little unsure what to say, but held her hands up in surrender none the less.

"What?" His voice sounded strained as he leaned back into the chair, crossing his hands over his chest. He was exhausted, she could easily tell by his expression.

"Do you need some help with that?"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I do, but-"

"Then go back to doing whatever you were doing."

"Look dude, I'm just trying to help. No need to be so edgy."

"Whatever."

Leona rolled her eyes and shook her head. That guys was a total dick, no wonder they called him "D". She was fully intending to leave him to his misery but then she saw him violently mash up a piece of paper and couldn't help what her body was doing. She flopped down on the chair right across from him and literally snatched the anatomy book away from his hands. He looked more shocked than angry.

"Alright, listen up douchebag!"

"What the fuck? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're a looser who's crying over the anatomy book and I'm a sixth year medical student that's willing to help your sorry ass. Do we have a problem?"

"Yes Oprah, give me my book and go back to wonderland. I don't need your help."

"Is that so? They why have you been chewing up those three pages for the past two days?"

"What the hell?" For a moment he couldn't hide the shock, but that was more than enough time for her to notice it." No way!"

"Yeah, there was no way I would know. I was bluffing, but since you actually admitted it, I think it's about time you pulled that stick out of your ass and accept some help."

For the first time Darius remained quiet. It was his last year already, but he still needed to pass the stupid anatomy from his second year if he wanted to be able to take the state examinations and graduate. And here was this strange girl, offering her help out of the blue. Would it be that bad if he actually accepted her offer? He shook his head. There was no way he would trust her even if she looked harmless.

"Thanks, but no thanks." 

"Alright then." Leona tossed back the book and stood up." Find me when you change your mind."

"Pha!" His grunt sounded like he was making fun of her which was probably what he was doing. "Sure, whatever."

 _ **xXx**_

Leona could feel the tension build up as her eyes watched every little movement with inhuman interest. One mistake was all it took. And then there was a brutal high kick to the jaw that sent Katarina's opponent to the ground. Leona was on her feet, cheering along with the rest of the audience. It was a stressful match and Katarina didn't go unharmed. There was a tick trial of blood streaming down the side of her face, but the redhead barely noticed it. She was too busy jumping around and yelling. That was until the doctor finally managed to make her exit the ring so he could attend to her wounds.

Leona made her way through the crowd and down to the side of the ring. The redhead hadn't wiped off the blood very successfully, but at least she was supporting a bag of ice against the side of her head.

"You're not listening to the doctor again…"

"Oh come on, Lei! I'm feeling great!" 

"That's because the adrenaline is still pumping through your system. There's no guarantee you won't collapse fifteen minutes from now."

"Good thing I have you then!" Katarina smiled as she wrapped a hand around her motherly friend." Let's go get some pizza!"

"You're not planning on cooking again, are you?"

"Nope! But hey, at least we both like pizza!"  
 _ **xXx**_

Darius couldn't believe what he was doing. He was used to doing things on his own and never relay on anyone so now, when it finally came down to this, he wasn't sure what to do or what to expect. He thought about turning around and never looking back at least ten times already and he was close to doing so, but somehow he forced himself to step past the threshold and enter the library. Now he only needed to find her. How hard could it be, right? It would have been a lot easier if he actually knew her name…

Darius was moving between the shelves, trying to locate the slender girl with long brownish hair. It had been two weeks since she offered to help him so somehow he doubted he would actually find her. She could easily be at the other end of the world by now. He did remember seeing her walk off with Katarina yesterday after the match so there was still some slim chance.

The shocked looks he was receiving were starting to irritate him. So what if he was one of the jocks? Was it that surprising for him to actually visit the library? He might be on a sports scholarship, but that didn't mean he didn't have to study… That's why he preferred the late hours when the building was empty.

"What was I even thinking?" He leaned against one of the bookshelves and roughly ribbed his eyes. This was all a huge mistake to begin with…

"Look who the cat dragged in." His head snapped to the side where a smiling face greeted him. He expected her to mock him, but she simply patted his shoulder before nodding her head towards an empty desk with books scattered all over it. "Come on young Skywalker, your destiny awaits!"

Now he was reluctant to actually sit across from her. Why did the weird ones always find him? She quirked her brow at his grim expression.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's get this over with." He reached for a random book, but to his surprise she slapped his hand away.

"If we're doing this, it's going to be my way. This means you have to actually listen to me and try to communicate, you know, like a normal human being."

"Can we just start already?"

"Alright, alright! Stop whining …" She reached for an atlas and opened it up." We're starting from the very beginning. I need to be sure we've covered everything for your exam." Her eyes peeled away from the book and glued to the frown that had captured his features." Now what?"

"You can't tell anyone about this…"

"What? Afraid you might ruin your reputation?" Her chuckled made him stare even harder." Jesus, are you serious?" He crossed his hands over his chest. "Oh my god… Fine! Whatever!" 

_**xXx**_

 _ **Aaaaand it's done… Sadly it had to be short. Leave a review! =]**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And here's yet another chapter. The more I read the story the more I want to rewrite it so I better post it all before I actually do it :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or any of the characters that were used in this story.**_

_**xXx**_

"Again."

"We did it five times already…"

"Then one more time shouldn't be a problem."

"Fine!" Darius snapped close the book and looked her in the eye. His mouth opened, but no words came out." I forgot it…"

"Oh come on! It hasn't been even two minutes! How can you forget it?"

"I told you it won't work!"

"I will work! You just need to focus!"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean I can't! We've been at it for four hours straight! My brain can't keep up!"

"Alright just take five-"

"No! That's it for today, I'm going home!" The chair squeaked when he rapidly stood up. His hands frantically scratched against his scalp as if that would somehow help him. Leona just sighed as she watched his retreating form. It was a miracle they managed to pull off a whole week of tutoring without anyone getting killed. He was peevish and she tried to summon all the patience in the world and not crack his skull open with the anatomy book. Things were bearable through the second week as well, but at the start of the third one he was already losing his mind. It wouldn't happen just like that, with a snap of his fingers, it was only natural, but he refused to comprehend that. He was too impulsive and too angry for some reason.

She sighed heavily and rubbed her sore eyes. It wasn't only Darius who was having a hard time. Apparently what Dr. Shen meant was that she would be helping out until the end of time so she was pretty much spending less and less time on sleep and more and more time on work. And still she was behind with her studies.

Her foot accidentally kicked the table and her bag fell off. She bent over to pick it up but the sharp pain in her waist forced her to fully stand up and helplessly rub the painful area.

"Aw, I'm getting too old for this shit…"

Leona slowly started gathering her stuff when she heard the all too familiar loud and earthshattering footsteps. Turning around she saw Darius furiously stomping towards her, hands clenched at his sides.

"Oh no! No, no ,no!" She stood firmly in front of the table, hands raised in hope they would magically stop him. He did stop after bumping into her opened palms, his burning eyes staring down at her.

"Excuse me." He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"D, no! Stop!" Her words never reached him and it didn't matter how hard she trashed against him. He let her down only when he decided the distance was safe enough. And with two big steps he was back at the table. "No! Don't throw the table! Do you hear me! Let it go right now!"

He completely ignored her, his hands already gripping at the edges. Without even thinking, Leona jumped on his back and tried to immobilize him. It wasn't surprising that he shook her off without any effort. As if she had any chances to begin with…

"No! I said don't!" She did the next best thing- climb on the table. It was actually her throwing herself over the table, but it still got the job done.

"Fine!" He roared as he narrowed his eyes at her. For a second there she thought she had won, but then Darius grabbed a book and launched it against a nearby wall with full force. Before Leona could pull her shit together he had already grabbed onto another book, which flew to places unknown only a second later. The whole ritual repeated itself several more times before the gorilla finally decided he had had his revenge.

"Bravo!" She applaud his actions very slowly, face completely blank." Happy? Can you sleep calmly now?"

"I'll be satisfied when I see that table out the window."

"You're a fucking idiot!"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." The exasperation from before seemed to have disappeared. Now his voice sounded a little cheered up.

"I'm sick of you bullshit…" She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. This wasn't his first outburst, they already had several similar situations. "Why are you being so uncooperative and aggressive?"

"Because I can't do this!" He slammed his palms over the surface of the table." I can run five kilometers with your skinny ass pressed against my back, I can score from halfway across the field with a fucking blindfold on, I can make you scream and-"

"Alright, alright, got it! You're good with the physical stuff!"

"Exactly!" Darius violently pulled out a chair and sat down. His elbows rested on his tights as he leaned forward and raked his fingers through his spiky hair before locking them behind his neck." Geeky stuff is what you're good at, not me…"

Leona watched him in silence. She could tell that he was on edge by the way his jaw clenched and how his facial features suddenly tensed. He was right, every person was good at something. He was indeed trying, even if he was throwing books around more than actually reading from them. Suddenly there was a stupid idea forming in her head.

"Come on, we're going." He didn't budge so she had grab onto his hoodie and force him to his feet. Actually, it was kind of pathetic how she struggled to pull him up until the thousand pounds finally pitied her and decided to move…

"What now, woman?"

"I think I know how to cheer you up."

"I thought you would never ask. Bottom or top?"

"Not that!" She bonked him behind the head." We're not doing that!"

"And here I thought you might actually be fun…"

"Just get going before I fucking change my mind…"

 _ **xXx**_

"Seriously? And what was your plan exactly?"

"How was I supposed to know breaking into the gym would be so hard?"

"It was your idea..."

"It's my first breaking and entry so can you cut me some slack?"

"Fine, fine…"

"Now where are the lights?"

"For the love of God! Come here!" Darius grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her in a random direction. It was dark all around so she had no idea what exactly was going on and what he was doing over there in the back…

"Are you ready?" The lights suddenly switched on and she found herself in the middle of the court. He was standing a few feet away with a ball in his hands. There was something different about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on." Wanna start?"

He didn't wait for her answer and simply handed her the ball. Leona wasn't completely sure what to do now. It was obvious that he was far more comfortable here than amidst the bookshelves, but the major problem was that she knew next to nothing about basketball. She eyed the ball then shifted her gaze to him. This was the first time she saw him so calm. Her amber pools returned to the ball again and she sighed. How hard could it be? She had seen people play so the idea was pretty much clear, but what mattered was the execution. So without further due Leona finally dashed forward dribbling the ball clumsily.

It was incredible how fast he snatched the ball away, she didn't even have time to comprehend what was going on. Next thing she knew, he was hanging from the hoop. When he finally let go and his feet touched the ground there was a barely noticeable smile curling the corner of his lips. So that's how a not-so-angry Darius looked like.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" And the stern look was back again.

"Nope, not even one bit."

"Why are we here then?"

"Because you spent the last two weeks pounding the books. Literally… So I thought it was only fair I break a sweat in return. We're on your turf now, chief."

Darius passed the ball between his legs while casually walking around the court. It came so naturally to him. He then threw it towards the backboard, jumped up, made a fancy spin in the air, and ended with one-hand dunk. It looked pretty easy when he was doing it, but deep down she knew flying ten feet into the air was simply impossible for her sluggish body.

"Alright," He jogged to her and gently handed her the ball." show me."

She just stood there, glued to her spot, while he patiently waited for some kind of miracle to happen. The look on her face screamed "help me".

"I don't think this will work…" She mumbled under her nose.

"Oh it will work," He snatched the ball away without any effort and squat down a little so he was at eye level with her." If we're doing this, it's going to be my way. This means you have to actually listen to me."

He quoted her words with precision that made her roll her eyes and roughly smack his shoulder. He stuck his tongue out in return and chuckled lightly. At least he had remembered something…

 _ **xXx**_

Leona stared at the letters, but she didn't comprehend the words. Her mind was concentrated on something else. Somehow things with Darius were going smoother now. Their new agreement was crucial in their breakthrough—she would play ball with him in the mornings and he would hit the library in the evenings. They still had some major issues with communicating and with his sudden outbursts, but they were getting there. She could live with his mood swings as long as he kept reading the books instead of trashing the library.

"How is your hair so orange?"

"Excuse me?" His sudden question caught her off guard.

"Do you dye it or something?"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Not really, I'm just curious. It's so bright."

"Go back to reading."

"It's been bugging me…"

"Are we seriously having this conversation right now?"

"Yeah."

"Can't you-"

"Answering my question will be a lot easier." 

"Oh my god…" Leona pinched the bridge of her nose. Of all the topics she hated that had to be at the top of the list. "It's all natural. Now go back to reading or I'll kick you in the shin."

"But it's fucking orange…"

"Drop it already!"

"Does the carpet-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She hissed through gritted teeth while channeling all her self-control into not flipping the table over his head and mercilessly cracking open a new butthole for all that shit that was coming out of him. She tried to concentrate on her studies, but the intensity of his glares was starting to irritate her." What?! What now?"

"It's fucking orange…"

"Jesus…" She bumped her forehead into the table and growled out in frustration. Why, oh why, did she get herself into this? Sure, sometimes he was funny, when his idiotic side was locked securely somewhere deep, but most of the time it was on the loose and it was driving her insane. She was fucking sure he was doing it on purpose, having fucking fun with pissing her off! Bull-fucking-shit!

Her line of thought was interrupted when something touched her hand. She lifted her head and was surprised to see a chocolate bar being waved around by Darius.

"What the hell is this?"

"Tribute for the blood God. "

"What?"

"I know for a fact that sweets help placate an angry woman."

"Oh, aren't you the ladies` man."

"Stop pretending you don't want it. I've seen you devour shitload of this with my own eyes."

"Fine, hand it over." She wiggled her fingers and he smirked before tossing her the bar. She peeled off the wrapper and took a bite. Her hand reached for his notebook and she was yet again surprised when that exact notebook met her hand halfway. He was leaning back in his chair, face frozen into an extremely bored expression, while his long-ass upper limb waited for her to take what she had been seeking. She eyed him with suspicion before snatching away the cahier. He was making progress, huge progress that is, but that didn't mean she would congratulate or even tell him. That would only get him all cocky and shit and they still had a long way to go. At least now they were getting along enough to not argue all the time.

Darius crossed his hands over his chest and tilted his head to the side. His gaze was glued to her bent over form and his eyes narrowed. The intensity of his stare was begging to irritate her so she shifted her head towards him.

"If you're being honest about your hair then the carpet does match the drapes." For a moment the seriousness of his voice deceived her into thinking he was actually going to say something important, but then his words finally registered in her mind. She growled out in frustration and threw the notebook at him. He had no problem with dodging the flying object and laughed at her expression. Oh, it was so worth it.

"I can't stand you…"

"Oh come on! It's a legitimate statement!"

"You're disgusting…"

"I'm right aren't I?"

Leona shook her head and stood up. She shoved the last of the chocolate bar into her mouth before starting to gather her books.

"Wait, it was that easy to chase you away? I should've discovered this earlier!"

"Don't get too pumped up, I'm leaving only because I have somewhere to be." She swung the strap over her shoulder and pulled out her phone to see the time. Her feet were already moving down the path when she heard him speak.

"You never denied any of my assumptions. I know I'm right!"

Her feet drew to a halt and she turned to him with a huge, smug smirk. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

She winked at him before at continuing on her way. He was dead wrong if he thought he was the only one who could play this game. 

_**xXx**_

 _ **Leave a review and make me happy =]**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, let's keep this going. I'm almost out of completed chapters so I better start making some time to finish this. There are hundred and one stupid things happening simultaneously so it's hard to find free time lately… BUT I'll try to type down…something this week. Moving on…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or any of the characters that were used in this story.**_

 _ **xXx**_

Leona stared off into the distance as her hands brought the cup to her lips. For some reason her mind was once again drifting back to the basketball captain. It took over a month to get past the grumpy and angry façade and actually catch a glimpse of the normal Darius. She noticed those rare occasions of inner peace only occurred when he was playing. The court changed him into a completely different person, one that was actually capable of having a normal conversation without throwing something or punching you in the face. He was actually being nice and patient when he was showing her some moves or when he was explaining the rules over and over again. The moment he left the gym, however, it was the twilight zone all over again. He was turning into that arrogant, irritating asshole. 

"Hellooo?" A hand waved in front of her face, making Leona frantically blink herself back to reality. "You're not listening, are you?"

Jayce had been persistent enough and patiently waited for that dinner she had promised him. Dr. Shen had decided to finally release her from their little reservation so here they were now, drinking coffee in the late afternoon and chatting away the last few hours of sunlight. Well, she was pretty much spacing out half of the time, which was pretty rude on her side. 

"I'm so sorry Jayce, do you mind repeating that? I totally blacked out."

"And that's only the third time. Am I that boring?"

"No! Of course not! I'm sorry, there's just a lot on my plate lately. Deadlines are coming and I still have so much piled up work. And I took on this… side project… I really miss sleeping…"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. This year turned out to be a huge pain in the ass and the state examinations are not even here yet." He took a sip of his coffee and cracked a smile." At least you haven't lost your spirit. I didn't know you were into basketball." 

Her eyes widened in shock and she nearly drowned in her coffee. Aw man, Darius would flip…" What? What do you mean?"

"I've seen you on the court several times, talking and playing with Darius. I was actually surprised to see you with that brute. He's pretty aggressive and doesn't think twice when it comes to smashing someone's face in."

"Yeah, I've heard of his hot temper."

"He's not the kind of person you would want to be around."

"We all know about his bad reputation, but I have a theory that he might not be the complete vandal people imagine him to be."

"Then you haven't been around him long enough. The fangs and claws always come out in the end."

"Man that was so deep I can see Adele rolling in it!" She couldn't stop herself from bursting out in laughter. Even Jayce cracked a smile."Wanna go grab a bite? I can't remember the last time I ate so I think it's about time I do it before I collapse."

"Sure."

They stood up and Jayce held the door for her like the gentleman he was. They hadn't made even three steps outside when Leona stopped in her tracks and started fishing through her pockets.

"Damn it, I'll be right back." She was too caught up in her thoughts to pay attention to the people that were already inside. That's why when she practically threw herself over the door and it flew open, she almost whisked away an innocent person that was just waiting in line to order.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked in horror as her victim squirmed in pain and rubbed his sore waist. The man turned around, one eye squeezed shut as he debated on what to say. The agony on his face suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a creepy version of a smile.

"Damn it Lei, you fucked up my kidney!"

"Jesus! Are you alright?"

"Well, I've been through worse, but it still hurts. I need a hug." Garen chuckled at her as she eyed him with suspicion." Oh come on!"

"Yeah, yeah!" She rolled her eyes but wrapped her hands around him in a friendly hug.

"See? It wasn't that scary now was it?" Leona suddenly smiled and ruffled his brown hair. It was a little bit of a hard task since he was taller and she had to tiptoe. Being around Pantheon allowed her to make great friends amongst the male population on the campus. The football captain was one of them too, despite what Katarina thought.

"So? Where's the fire?"

"I forgot my phone." She was already by the table they were previously sitting, her hand shaking around the small device.

"And you nearly killed me over that?"

"Hey! This is an important device! How am I supposed to call Panth in the middle of the night and wake both of you up two hours before an important game if I suddenly lose it?"

"Which reminds me how much don't like you! Seriously! The only time I've seen Pantheon in so much pain and agony is right after you call."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!"

"Every time he thinks the world is ending." 

"Really?"

"What would you think if it's past midnight and someone's calling you like the roof is on fire? Let me tell you- that you might be dying, getting raped out there, or God knows what. That's the only time I've seen a sober person dash out in the cold December weather in underwear only."

"I'm pretty sure I yelled at him for being a complete idiot for coming out like that."

"You heartless bitch!"

"Hey! Wait, you're right ..."

"Speaking of Panth, he's been crying like a bitch about how he hasn't seen you in ages. You need to swing by our place this weekend."

"I can't. I need to catch up with my studies."

"Come on! We're running out of napkins! Plus there will be beer and possibly lasagna."

"I'll think about it."

"Fair enough. Now go, your date has been waiting outside far too long."

"Who? But we-"

"Yes, yes, now go!" Garen spun her around and started shoving her towards the exit. Leona was trying to turn around and reason with the chocolate haired male but he was too persistent. He even opened the door and was preparing to throw her out when another male stepped in their way. Darius just quirked his brow and stared down at Leona. Their eyes locked for a moment before she looked away. Seeing her in his company irritated him for some reason and for a moment the very strange thought about snatching her away from Garen crossed his mind, but he immediately ignore it and casually stepped past them, making sure to bump shoulders with the football captain.

"Watch where you're going."

Darius completely ignored him as he continued towards the cash register. Leona watched him lean over the counter and make a strange handshake with the barista before placing his order. She could clearly see his bordeaux boxers peeking out from beneath his deep blue hoodie. Apparently his baggy black jeans were a little too baggy…

"I'll see you around, Lei." Garen mumbled as he quickly withdrew his hands and stomped back into the café. She had a really bad feeling when he didn't stop by the table where his friends were waiting and instead continued towards the counter. Darius had just paid for his coffee and was turning around with the beverage in his right hand when Garen crossed his path and unceremoniously slapped the cup away. There was hot coffee flying everywhere and two angry males staring at each other.

"I told you to watch out. Have you forgotten what happened last time?" Garen was first to speak, his lips twisting into a smirk. Darius gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, bones cracking under the pressure. His eyes were blazing with fury and his nose twitched with the intensity of his breathing. He had two choices- ram his fist into Garen's face, break his nose, and get forced into therapy, which would mean missing out on a few matches, or swallow his pride and walk away. For the first and most probably the last time, he decided to be the bigger man and step away. He had an important game coming soon.

"Oh? I didn't know you were that frightened. Looks like chicken shit learned his-"

Darius spun around and grabbed Garen by the collar so fast that no one could register what was going on. He punched the brown-haired male with such power and anger that he ended falling over a table, breaking it with his massive body. But Darius didn't stop there. He was over the fallen male only a second later, smashing his fist into his face mercilessly. Things were happening so quickly that it felt as if this was a fast forward in a movie. Finally someone came to Garen's aid. Jayce had rushed into the cafe and was now trying to put down Darius. It was actually pretty hard as the basketball captain easily shook him off the first two times. Jayce had to result to drastic measures—he grabbed the first thing that came in sight, a plastic dustpan, and smashed the thing into the side of his head in order to finally peel Darius off of his victim.

Leona was having a hard time comprehending what was going on. It was as if she had suddenly fallen asleep and was now having a nightmare. Finally she managed to get in touch with reality and rush to Garen's side.

"Garen? Do you hear me?" She started snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"I'm alright…"

"Do you feel nauseous? Ears ringing?"

"I don't have a concussion, Lei." He finally managed to pull himself up into a sitting position and wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. She gently grabbed hold of his head to properly inspect the damage. He had a busted lip and a nasty bruise on the cheekbone that would swell pretty badly if he didn't put ice on it on the double.

"I've been through worse. You hit like a bitch!"

Garen yelled towards Darius who was being held by Jayce and some other random guy that came to his aid. Upon hearing that the basketball captain started trashing against them and nearly broke out of their grasp. For some reason the random guy thought that hitting Darius in the face several times would help somehow, but that only got him even angrier. That's when Jayce stepped in with a hard blow to the solar plexus that knocked the air out of him and made Darius drag down in pain. The boys used this to get him out and away from the people.

Meanwhile Leona was running around the café, looking for an ice pack and some napkins since there was no first aid kit around. She fixed up Garen pretty quick, making him lean against a wall for a while and hold the ice against his face. 

"You're a fool, Garen."

"Oh come on, Lei! Lei!" She had already left his side and quickly exited the café. She saw Jayce out of the corner of her eye and ran towards him.

"Are you alright?" She wrapped her hands around him into a tight hug before grabbing onto his face and roughly shifting his head from side to side to get a better look.

"I'm alright, don't worry. Good thing I wasn't the target of his wrath."

She let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms. She didn't exactly know what to do now or how to react to the things that just happened. Not even two hours ago she was in the library, yelling at Darius, the same person that had just flipped and mercilessly beat down another person. He was unstable and dangerous but she did see a dustpan being smashed into the side of his head. It didn't matter if it was plastic or not… He could be in need of medical attention. She raked her fingers through her shaggy brownish hair and took a rather deep breath. She wanted to believe there was more to him than trouble, but he was making it extremely hard. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I released him and he walked off into the darkness…"

"I need find him…"

"No! Are you crazy? Didn't you see what he just did?"

"That's exactly why I need to find him. "

"I can't let you go after him alone. He's insane!"

"He will beat you into the ground and make a tomb stone out of the nearest trashcan."

"And what makes you think he won't do the same to you?"

"I guess I just have a feeling."

Leona smiled gently and patted his chest, noting how hard it actually was. He was indeed a gorgeous young male. Blue was her favourite color and the way his eyes sparkled was just mesmerizing. So why did she shift her head away when he leaned down to kiss her? His unshaved chin rubbed against the crook of her neck and her hands wrapped around him into a loose hug.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Not now, not like this."

She could feel him nodding. He stepped back and she used her chance to walk past him before she changed her mind. For some reason Leona looked over her shoulder, but Jayce was already walking back to the cafe. Now what? Where to start from? Who knew where that idiot went to… 

"You dumb piece of shit…" Every time they made some progress something would happen and things would get out of hand. Why was it so hard with him? The bigger question was why did she keep bothering? She did spend a lot of her time with him, but that didn't mean they were the best of friends. Now that she thought about it, they were hardly even friends! Acquaintances maybe? She barely even knew where his dorm was…

She snuggled even deeper into her coat and walked even faster. The dorms were actually the closest of her possible destinations and as far as she knew they were warm. It sounded pretty good. She pulled out her phone and tried calling him. That asswipe would be in so much trouble if she ever managed to find him!

 _ **xXx**_

After failing to remember the exact number of his room and knocking on several wrong doors, Leona finally decided to give up. His phone was of course switched off so it was almost impossible for her to find him. There was only one more place she could think of that he may be at. At first she thought it was another dead end when she found the empty basketball court, but then she saw the lights coming from within the gym. And there he was, pouring his anger over a big and heavy punching bag. He didn't bother with any gloves, not even bandages.

"You'll hurt your knuckles."

He didn't seem to have noticed her or he simply didn't care. His punches however grew stronger, she could tell by the way the bag responded.

"You won't be able to play if you hurt your hands."

Leona dared to move closer, but still no reaction. He was too absorbed by his anger to even notice her. 

"Do you even hear me?"

And he finally stopped. Darius suddenly spun around and stomped towards her. It took him exactly three and a half steps to actually bump into her. He looked like a mad man with those flaring eyes. His size wasn't making her comfortable too. He had to lean down to hiss in her face thought gritted teeth.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"Calm down, D."

"Go away. Now!" He didn't yell. There was no need to, his hoarse voice and bitter expression were scary enough. At least now she had the chance to examine his face while he was preparing to snap her neck. There was the nasty cut on his brow that had bleed excessively (pretty hard to miss), but she couldn't take a good look on the rest of his face because of the dried out blood. Plus he had officially lost his mind which meant she had to start taking big steps away from him. The problem was that he was following her. And the panic when her back hit the wall was a major issue.

"D, calm down. B-Breathe in slowly and-"

"Is it so damn hard?" He rammed his right fist into the wall on the side of her head." Why is it so hard to do as I say?" He withdrew his hand only to slam it in the same place again, this time even harder. "Huh?"

She was scared, nope, she was terrified of what he might do next. She should've listened to Jayce and just went back home. Or fucking disappeared when Darius growled in her face. It was common sense to not piss off a person with anger issues. Especially when he is tall and hulky. And just coming out of a fight…

"You're pissing me off since day one!" And that's when she thought he would smack her for sure but instead he drew back, clenching his fists tightly atop of his head. He looked like he wanted to scream but instead he made a dash towards the wall and rammed his fist into it. Judging by the force he used she was pretty sure he should've broken his wrist. Her eyes widened when he continued hitting the wall, this time using both of his hands. Alright, looks like she might've been wrong. His punches were fast and strong and he puffed out heavily every time his knuckles smashed against the hard surface. Leona just stood there, shocked, unsure what to do. She didn't dare move until his fury slowly subdued.

"You're fucking insane…" Leona barely whispered as she observed him.

"Tell me something I don't know…" Her gaze shifted to his trembling hands. Most people would give up after the first few hits, but not him. He went on and on until he bleed. The cuts on his knuckles didn't look as horrible as she expected, the skin was rough and hardened which made her think this wasn't the first time he went rage mode on a wall…

"You got me worried for a moment there…."

"Just get the fuck away from me…" Darius didn't even spare her a glance as he turned on his heel, shoved his hands into his pockets, and prepared to walk away.

"D, wait!"

"Are you deaf or something? I don't want you near me!"

"You're hurt, at least let me take a look…"

"I don't need your help. I never did."

"Look, I just-"

"You what? You thought we were buddies? BFFs? Newsflash! You don't fucking know me or what I'm capable of! So stay the fuck away from me! How many times do I have to repeat it? Do I need to fucking draw it for you?"

He had walked back to her, hands wide open. He was prepared for her yelling, there wasn't anything she could say that would get to him, but he wasn't prepared for her next action. She slapped him. Right across the face. Pretty damn hard!

"You fucking piece of shit! I wasted so much time, thinking that you-!" Leona gritted her teeth and took in a sharp breath. "I thought you only needed a chance, that you would be worth the effort in the end, but I was wrong. So very wrong. Looks like I overestimated you. So fucking much!"

She looked him over one last time and shook her head in what could only be disapproval. Her fingers raked through her hair as she started for the exit." Oh and put some ice on those wounds. It's common sense, but you're a dipshit so…"

Darius had his eyes on her back the whole time as she crossed the room and made her leave. A parting worthy of a soap opera… What a drag…

 _ **xXx**_

Leona finally opened the door to the apartment and started taking off the layers of clothing. She noticed the coat rack was empty and there were no shoes in the corridor. Katarina was probably out. At least she had the whole place to herself. Leona pulled off her sweater and tossed it into a random corner. Normally she was tidy and clean, but right now she had had enough. Her shoulders and neck were aching from all the bending over the books and her head was pounding. In short, she felt like shit. This was one hell of a day that needed to end as soon as possible. The beer in the fridge would definitely help. 

Leona yanked open the heavy fridge door and grabbed a cold bottle before stomping into the living room and sprawling unceremoniously on the sofa, right in front the TV. With one lazy, but precise movement, her feet were on the coffee table and she started browsing the channels. It didn't take more than three deep breaths for the tiredness to kick her in the head and make her yawn. What a fucking long day. All she wanted right now was to feel the warm sheets wrap around her beat-up form and drag her to wonderland. It was an option actually, there were no classes tomorrow which meant only one thing—sleeping in. It had been ages since she last had a good night sleep…

Her mind drifted to Darius for a brief moment. That fucking piece of shit! She was so angry that she couldn't even come up with some creative curse! It was easy to get frustrated with his piece of shit persona. Yet deep down she believed there was something worthy of attention beneath the dumb vandal exterior, something that only needed a chance to shine, but boy she was wrong! He was nothing more than a stinking pile of shit, running around in a basketball outfit. She should've cracked open that extra butthole…

"For the love of god, why am I getting so worked up over such bullshit…"

She eyed the moist label on the bottle and sighed. Without losing any time she gulped down the whole bottle and stood up. Her fingers unconsciously rubbed her sore neck as she walked towards her room and most importantly to her bed. No more Darius and no more bullshit. Tomorrow she was going back to her normal life and she was more than happy with the thought.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **At least this one is a little bit longer! xD Let me know what you think by leaving a review and making me happy =]**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or any of the characters that were used in this story.**_

 **xXx**

 ***Bang* Bang* Bang*  
**  
That awful sound continued to echo off the walls and pierce all the way down to her soul. Who the hell was banging on the fucking door? Leona had no idea what day or time it was or where the hell she was.  
She barely managed to pick herself up from the bed and drag her feet all the way to the entrance.

"What the hell do you want?" her voice was hoarse but curt. Whoever had woken her up better have some serious reason, otherwise she would be very very angry.

"Well, that escalated quickly…." She was met by a cheerful voice, one that sounded too familiar, but due to her closed eyelids she couldn't see a face. It was reasonable to actually open her eyes.

"Jayce?"

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?" She rubbed her eyes roughly, trying to dismiss the sleepiness.

"Just checking on you and possibly taking you out for some coffee."

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty."

"Eight thirty?" Her eyes suddenly widened and she stared at him like he had grown another head " Are you fucking crazy?"

"I know it's early, but I wanted to see if you were alright."

Leona stood frozen for another few moments, eyes blinking frantically. Her brain was still not fully functioning so the only thing she could comprehend right now were the words **'** _ **eight thirty'**_.

"Are you fucking crazy? It's Friday! We don't get up early on Fridays!"

"Look Lei, as much as I am delighted by your choice of pijamas, or rather the lack of any, I think you should put something on if you want to continue this conversation. Otherwise I'll be more than happy to come inside."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Jayce had one of his sly smirks on his face as he nodded towards her. She looked down at herself for the first time. Clothes never made her feel uneasy no matter how inappropriate or uncomfortable they might be, but the lack of any right now made her close her eyes and sigh heavily. Why was she standing only in her underwear in front of her healthy male colleague? Oh that's right, last night she didn't have the strength to do anything else besides get undressed and collapse on the bed.

"One moment." She closed the door, leaving him outside. Jayce could hear her stomping down the corridor. A few moments passed before the door opened again and she reappeared, covered by a giant navy T-shirt. The embarrassment was more than evident on her features.

"Now that you're ready to negotiate, "He cracked one of his sweet smiles making his eyes sparkle. He was one charming motherfucker, how could she possibly get mad at him? "How about I take you out for that coffee?"

"Well, what the hell. You already saw me naked so I guess I'm not getting any dinner, might as well take on that offer."

 _ **xXx**_

Darius stood outside his dorm, staring at the doorknob. He had spent the last two hours just standing in the corridor, battling with himself. Normally he would open the door, crash on the couch, and just sleep it all off, but this time he didn't. For some reason he couldn't. There was something unsettling, some strange feeling that made him feel itchy. It had nested into his chest and refused to go away for some reason. At first he refused to acknowledge it and blamed it on the massive frustration that he had underwent because of bitch ass Garen trying to be the man and Leona being… fucking Leona. Seriously, he wasn't some stray puppy that needed a guardian. He didn't need her or anybody else to look after him, he was more than capable of taking care of himself. She needed a fucking hobby or something…

Thinking about her and her easy-going demeanor made him growl. He had supposedly calmed down after getting few beers at the bar and taking that walk on the way back to his room, but now he was angry again. That only intensified the itchy feeling. It had been there for the past two hours and somehow he knew it was most probably not going to go away.

"Bullshit."

He rammed the key into the lock and kicked the door open. He didn't feel guilt. Ever! It wasn't there when he got his team suspended on his freshman year because he had gotten into a fight. Or when he fucked Garen's baby sister. Nope, guilt was just not his cup of tea. So why did he make a 180 degree turn and jogged down the stairs? That's right, because for some reason he felt the need to set things straight and that made him furious.

Darius paced through the campus towards the building her dorm was supposed to be in. It was the early afternoon, but it was pretty chilly outside. The past couple of mounts were pretty fucked up weather wise. There were days where you could easily go out in a fucking swim suit, but then there were the ones were it was so cold outside you needed to break out the scarfs and gloves and pray to God it wouldn't snow because the sludge afterwards was pretty fucking awful. Today was one of those rainy days where the air outside was cold and the wind could blow your ass off. At least it hadn't started raining just yet.

He zipped up his hoodie and buried his hands into his pockets as moved a little faster. He was getting close, the building was just behind the corner. Darius was just making the turn when something smashed into his face so hard that he ended up falling on his back. He chuckled when he saw his attacker towering over him.

"Hey Panth. I knew Garen was enough of a pussy to ambush someone, but I never expected that from you."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Garen appeared from tin air and stomped on Darius` stomach, making him curl over the ground. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

Darius hissed in pain as he tried to push himself up on his hands. He felt someone grab onto his hair and yank with enough force to rip out a strand or two. Pantheon's eyes were burning as he hit him in the face once again.

"If you ever fucking go near her again I will come back and make sure you never touch a ball again. Got that?"

"Come back?" Darius laughed as he wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand" Are you going somewhere, pretty boy?"

Pantheon mercilessly kicked him in the stomach making the black haired male bounce off from the force. He then kicked Darius again and again until he finally fell on his back, growling in pain. Then he kneeled down next to him.

"You see I'm not the type of person to judge or care what people say. Honestly, I can't give a rat's ass about what an asshole you are, but you are dead wrong if you think you can mess with the people that are dear to me. You're fucking lucky you didn't touch Leona. Mark my words- if you ever as much as look at her, I'm gonna put you in a wheelchair. Understand?"

When Darius didn't answer he elbowed him in the stomach, knocking out his air and making him pant and squirm.

"Let's hope the words got through that thick skull of yours."

Pantheon stood up and spat on their prey before nodding to Garen. "He's all yours. Oh and boys, don't hit him in the head too much, you can accidentally kill him. An important lesson learned from Lei."

Darius only laughed as he saw the people close around him. "You're a fucking pussy, Garen."

Garen didn't say a thing as he knuckled down to work. He didn't need any help from the two boys that tagged along, they were here only to hold him up while he roughed Darius up. The football captain wanted to make sure that piece of shit wasn't going to get up any time soon. In fact he wanted to make sure he would be in pain, a lot of pain.

"Come on, get up bad boy!" Darius didn't look like he was anywhere near standing up so the auxiliary troops picked him up. Garen landed several quick punches into Darius's stomach before his legs gave out and he was thrown back on the ground. "Come on, why aren't you getting up? You were all puffed up and tough and look at you now, laying on the ground and squirming like a little bitch."

"Now you know how your sister looked like when I took her from behind…"

"You motherfucker…" At this point Garen lost it. He started throwing punches in every direction and when his hands began to hurt, he stood up and started kicking. His last brutal kick sent Darius on his back. He didn't care if Darius was conscious or dying on the pavement and God knew he would've continued his assault if the boys hadn't pulled him away.

"Hey man, calm down! We're not trying to kill him!"

"Kill him? Oh no, he won't get off that easy." Garen stepped away from the bloody mess on the ground. He took a deep breath then straightened his clothes. "Get me a chair and some rope."

At this point the two boys were uncertain if they should do what he told them or call an ambulance.

"Go! Now!" Garen's fury made them get a move on while he stayed behind and made sure no one would find their little friend. He kneeled down to make sure he was still breathing.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut…"

Darius was struggling with breathing. He had managed to push himself up just enough to not inhale more dust and hoped his hands wouldn't give out on him, otherwise he would collapse face first in the dirt. Every part of his body was hurting but he managed to let out a throaty laugh.

"You're a fucking pussy."

Garen smiled as he grabbed the other male by the hair and lifted his head up enough to look him in the eye. "Don't think I'm done with you."

 _ **xXx**_

Leona smiled cheerfully as she walked down the street. Getting out with Jayce turned out to be a lot more fun than she expected. Actually if she was reading him right, he was interested in her. Like a lot, and that only made her smile. He wasn't like Darius. Nope, not at all. In fact he was the complete opposite. He was charming and polite. There was no grunting, puffing and throwing stuff around. Jayce was an intelligent man who knew that using your fists wasn't the only way to get your point across. Her smile slowly faded away the more she thought about Darius. That's why she shook her head and snuggled deeper into her coat as she continued the stride to her dorm. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with that weather? It was sunny when she got out this morning and now it was dark and gloomy with wind strong enough to blow you away. At least it wasn't raining. Oh wait, scratch that! A loud thunder echoed through the late afternoon and the sky opened up. She just had to jinx it…

Growling out in frustration, Leona started running. Her building wasn't that far so if she was quick enough maybe she wouldn't be soaking wet. She just rounded the corner as the phone rang. Damn it, who the hell was it now?

"Yes!"

 _"Hey Lei, it's me."_

"What did you do now, Kate?" She stopped at a random entrance in order to get away from the rain while she talked.

" _What_? _I didn't do anything!"  
_  
"Then why are you calling?"

 _"Am I not allowed to call you now?"_

"I never said that. It's just that you only call when you do something stupid…"

 _"I called because I need to leave and you've been gone the whole day."  
_  
"What? Where are you going?"

 _"…Home…"_ The way Katarina spat out that single word was enough for you to understand how much she hated going back there.

"For how long?"

 _" I don't know. A week maybe."_

"That is …a long stay."

 _"I have no choice, it's… family business."  
_  
"Alright then… Be good."

 _"Yeah, yeah, don't talk to mom, avoid dad, I know the drill…"  
_  
Leona chuckled as she looked up the sky. The heavens had cracked open and the rain was getting heavier and heavier by the second." I'll be here when you come back."

 _"You better cook something!"_ Katarina's laugh echoed from the other side _." Hey, Lei? Watch out while I'm gone, alright?"  
_  
"Watch out? What could possibly happen?"

 _"Just saying. Gotta go, bye!"_

The line died and she sighed heavily. It would be lonely in the apartment without that spitfire around. Leona put away her phone and decide to make a run for the entrance of her building. She had a hard time seeing anything in that rain. That's why she wasn't surprised when she tripped over something. The first encounter went without any casualties, but the second time she hit something she yelped in pain and fell in the mud.

"God fucking damn it!" She roared while frantically rubbing her thigh. A fucking trashcan had appeared in her way and magically knocked her down. And it fucking hurt! She was sitting in the middle of a pile of trash, all wet and dirty.

Leona sighed heavily as she brushed away a wet strand of hair that got in the way and slowly stood up. No point in hurrying anymore, might as well enjoy a walk in the rain. She was all fucked up now anyway. Usually she didn't look where she was going, but for some unknown reason (maybe because she just tripped like a complete idiot and didn't want that to happen again) she looked down. As a person that was struggling to become a doctor and that had spent more than enough time in the morgue, seeing human limbs was part of the daily routine. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was practically standing in the trash, she would have most probably just continued on her way. There was a foot sticking out from behind the two nearby trashcans and she went to check it out. The horror that struck her when she saw Darius rendered her speechless. She couldn't scream, nor even squeak. Someone had beaten the shit out of him, then stripped him off his clothing, tied him to a chair, and threw him face first into the trash. Literally. She quickly rushed to his side, untying the ropes and pushing him on his back. She checked his breathing and tilted his head back, lifting the chin in order to help air get through the nose and mouth. In cases of loss of consciousness usually one shouldn't shake or slap the person, but she didn't have much of a choice right now. She couldn't just wait around in the rain for him to wake up. That's why she prepared to bitch slap him into consciousness.

"Some doctor you are, planning on beating up your patients…" He stared at her with half lidded eyes.

"What the fuck did you do now…?" She cried out while swinging one of his hands around her shoulders and helping him up. Or at least she tried to help him up, he was extremely heavy." Try to get you shit together long enough to get you inside."

"Easy for you to say…" He hissed in pain as they slowly stood up. Those were the longest hundred meters in their lives. But she did get him into the building, now she only needed to figure out a way to get him up the stairs.

"D, I'm gonna need you to summon some insane will power and try to get your ass up the stairs…"

"Or we could just use the elevator…"

Leona quickly turned at the direction he was point to. Of course, they should've fixed the damn thing by now, why didn't she think of that! With yet another inhuman effort she got him into the elevator and up to her floor. She had him leaning against the door while she tried to unlock it. It wasn't a very wise decisions, the door gave under his weight the moment she twisted the key and he fell down like a plank.

"Oh come on!" She rolled her eyes and quickly moved to grab him by the hands and drag him deeper into her dorm. Thank god whoever did this had the decency to at least leave his boxers on, otherwise this would have been a lot more stressing…

Leona finally dragged him to her room and figured a way to throw him on the bed. Only now did she remember how to breathe, well, more like pant.

"You need to get to a hospital. Now."

"No."

"I'm not asking!" She fished through her pockets for the phone. The sharp pain in her shin made her yell out in pain and drop the device" Ouch! What the fuck!"

He had kicked her! It wasn't as dramatic as grabbing hold of her hand and staring deeply in her eyes as he begged her not to call an ambulance like in those romantic movies, but it was damn effective!

"You can't do this."

"Oh yes I can and I will. Just watch me!"

"If you call them I lose my scholarship…"

"What?"

"They put me on probation because of my academic results. You should know by now that I'm not exactly a Start student. If coach finds out I got into a fight again, he'll cut me out."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I've made my appearances here and there and I'm pretty much out of trump cards…"

"Damn it, D!"

"Just fix me up."

"You need to be in a hospital. The sooner the better!"

"Just let me sleep it off."

"Sleep it off? You were unconscious when I found you, do you want me to start on the list of possible causes that you won't be waking up from and I won't be able to do shit about, because we're in a fucking dorm room and I forgot to pull out my motherfucking wand from a unicorn's ass!"

"You worry too much. I've been in enough fights to know when I'm dying."

"Just shut up!" He could irritate her anytime and anywhere. She rolled her eyes and paced to her desk then fumbled around the drawer before pulling out a flashlight and some pills. Walking back to him she checked his iris reflex and gave him a handful of pills which he more than welcomed.

"Good boy." She ruffled his hair which made him growl and push her hand away. She needed to check his body for signs of internal bleeding or fractures, but he simply pulled the sheet over him and smirked.

"You can feel me up later."

"You're a fucking idiot." She switched off the lights and stomped out the room. She looked frustrated but in reality she was more than worried. All kind of scenarios were storming through her mind as the diagnoses got worse and worse with every passing second. Leona sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead as she walked to the kitchen. For some reason she felt like having a drink, few drinks maybe. The vodka was out of the bottle and into the glass in a matter of seconds. She gulped the whole thing in one go and shook her head at the burning sensation. Alright, maybe getting wasted wasn't the best idea right now. If he really did get any worse throughout the night, she needed to be conscious. She put everything away and walked back to her room, quietly opening the door and settling down into a chair. It was obvious she wouldn't be getting any sleep so might as well keep an eye on him.

 _ **xXx**_

A strange buzzing noise made her move her head. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to meet… nothing. Good, it was dark so she could continue to sleep….

Leona suddenly jumped on her feet, feeling light headed due to the sudden movement. Fuck! She had fallen asleep! She shook her head a few times, trying to get her brain to function. It was dark everywhere, but her eyes were slowly adapting. Soon she was able to see her bed and the person inside. Darius was convulsing beneath the sheets. She moved to his side quickly, careful not to trip or knock something over. Her hand was on his forehead and she sighed in relieve. Good, he was only feverish and not having a seizure. It was hard to tell when it was pitch black all around. Leona managed to get to the window and open it. After pulling the blanket off of the freezing man in her bed, she made a run for the kitchen and yanked open a drawer. Her fingers frantically dug through the contents until she found the right kind of pills. She grabbed a bottle of water and went back to her room, this time switching on the lights on her way in.

"You fucking idiot..."

He was mumbling under his noise when she got to him. "D? Do you hear me?" She snapped her fingers, but he didn't respond. Great, just fucking perfect. He was in no condition to take any kind of oral medication so she had to figure something out pretty fast. His body temperature was too high, but she couldn't just carry him to the bathtub and cover him in ice. Or could she? She grabbed him by the hands and pulled him off the bed. It took her a while but she managed to drag him into the bathroom. He weas doing a pretty good job with wiping the floor. She left him sprawled over the floor while she filled the tub with cold water.

"If you survive this you son of a bitch, I'll personally murder you…" She sneezed right at the end of the sentence. At first she didn't really care but then it happened again and again. It was now that she realized she was shivering. Great! She had forgotten to change into dry clothes when they got home, then fell asleep. It wasn't Darius that had woken her up, it was her body screaming for warmth that got her on her feet. Leona growled out in frustration as she once again ran to the kitchen and turned the drawer upside down. She washed down a handful of pills before going to her room and completely undressing. She grabbed a pair of warm sweatpants, a random t-shirt, and a hoodie. She didn't have time for this right now so she hoped she would just sweat it out.

By the time she got back to Darius, the tub was ready. The struggle to get him inside was more than real. His giant limp body was almost impossible to move. Sisyphus got nothing on her! After summoning inhuman strength and using methods unknown to humankind, Leona finally managed to get him in and then fell to her knees. Leaning her head over the tub she patiently waited. Time passed by slowly and she felt like she had been waiting for ages when he finally opened his eyes.

"Hello, motherfucker."

Darius blinked several times before springing up and splashing water everywhere.

"Dumbass! Don't make sudden movements!" She was on her feet now too" Your blood pressure will–" Leona only hand time to roll her eyes before his body went limp and he collapsed over her. They met the floor with her pinned beneath his wet body." – drop. Yeah…"

She tried to push him off but his bulky body was simply too heavy. The only way to crawl out from beneath him was if he regained consciousness which wouldn't be happening any time soon by the looks of it.

"Un-fucking-belivable…"

The fever, the loss of consciousness, every obvious symptom so far was screaming that he needed to be under medical supervision in a fucking hospital. He could have massive internal bleeding and she wouldn't even know because he fucking crushed her down… She could only pray to God he would wake up, otherwise they would find her pinned beneath a corpse, something she most definitely didn't want to happen.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **We're getting there, slowly but surely :D. Leave a review for your struggling author ! =]**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! University has been a bitch to me so far and it's getting even worse… I'll have to delay the updates. So sorry T.T . Hopefully everything will be over at the end of next week and I'll be able to catch up with the chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or any of the characters that were used in this story.**_

 _ **xXx**_

The first sunrays pierced through the window and fell over the lovely couple in the bathroom. Leona was fast asleep, mouth wide open because her noise was blocked. Darius was the first to wake up. He cracked open an eye, the morning light was making it hard to see. His attempt to move resulted in massive pain in every part of his body so he just relaxed and took his time to comprehend where he was and what had happened. He could see the ceiling, some tiles, and his body was freezing, so he assumed he was sprawled over a bathroom floor. His attempt to move his head resulted into auburn hair getting into his mouth and nose. He tried to spit it out but the hair only got deeper into his throat which made him cough. At the end he felt something stir and then the weight on his right side suddenly disappeared. He kinda missed the warmth.

"Good, you're alive… " Leona mumbled as she rubbed her shoulder and neck. "Fucking asshole… Why are you so fucking heavy?"

Darius slowly propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at her with one eye. Her hair was a mess and she was breathing through her mouth while rubbing her eyes. The way he saw things, she had been tangled into his side as they slept.

"Sleep good?" He chuckled while observing her. The way her face shifted from total blankness to mild irritation told him her mind had also bound the events together.

"Shut up! It was entirely your fault."

"Whatever you say."

"Yeah, I say you had me pinned beneath you the whole night! Do you know how that feels?"

"Good I presume."

"You wish! I had no idea if you were ever waking up. " Leona stood up and blew her nose into a piece of toilet paper. " And you got me sick, thank you very much."

"I'm sorry."

"Wow, did I just hear you say sorry? You must've hit you head pretty hard when you collapsed."

Darius slowly raised to his feet, using the bathtub and the sink as support. The immense pain his body experienced made him let out an animalistic growl. And he was pretty sure he was getting the flu because his throat felt funny and his jaw was rattling, not to mention he was shivering.

"I think it's about time you let me feel you all over." He quirked his brow at her but then saw the smirk on her face. Apparently two could play the game.

"Sure, since you're so persistent."

He let her help him walk to the sofa in the common room. Every step they took made him grit his teeth. That much pain couldn't be good…

It was a pleasant surprise to find out the couch could actually accommodate all of his modest height. Even the sofa back at his place was too short and his feet were sticking out.

Leona kneeled beside him. You didn't have to be a doctor to see he was fucked up pretty good. His skin was covered in bruises all over, some of them were so purple she was afraid to even touch them. She rubbed her hands together and blew hot air over them before gently gliding her fingers over his body. At first he thought that she was indeed just having fun with feeling him up and was about to mock her when her fingers sank into his flesh and he squeaked.

"Does it hurt?" He looked at her in disbelieve while she simply smirked. "Good!"

She took her time with the physical examination. As much as she wanted to jab her fingers deep into his flesh, he was indeed in a lot of pain, so she went on very slowly and with caution.

"Alright, enough with the touchy-feely." He grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her back so he could straighten up into a sitting position." I'mma need some pills for the pain."

"You need to see a doctor."

"I'm seeing you right now, aren't I?"

"You're unbelievable. You don't want to go to a hospital, you won't let me examine you… What do you fucking want?"

"I told you, I want shitload of painkillers. And maybe some pants but I'm still not sure about those."

Leona remained on her knees while looking up at him. Someone had made sure he would be in a lot a of pain. There was no fucking way anyone would fail to notice he had been in a fight. Recently. She rubbed her forehead before proceeding to pinch the bridge of her nose and shake her head.

"Whatever." She stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. "Here." She tossed him a small pill bottle. "Take two of those, they should ease the pain. I'm going to take a shower…"

She was walking towards the bathroom when she remembered something and changed direction to her room. A second later she emerged with a blanket which she threw over him. He was still shivering so she figured it only would do him good even if he refused to admit it. She didn't say a word as she renewed her stride to her original destination, pulling off the hoodie and the T-shirt simultaneously. She saw him looking at her when she was closing the door. Her fingers locked it up just in case. This was a weird turn of events…

 _ **xXx**_

By the time she emerged from the bathroom, Darius was surprisingly on his feet. He was just walking out the kitchen with a bottle of beer in his hand, the blanked wrapped around him as if he was Zeus himself. He looked a little too good for someone that was brutally beaten just few hours ago.

"About time. I was beginning to think you drowned in there."

"It's my house and I'll take as long as I want!" She didn't even spare him a glance as she busied herself with drying off her hair with a fluffy towel.

"You mind I use the shower?"

"Do whatever."

"Can I get a towel?"

"No."

She slammed the door to her room behind her. He rolled his eyes before walking towards the bathroom. She was mad at him yet again. He would have to deal with her later, right now he desperately needed to wash off all of yesterday.

 _ **xXx**_

Leona sank into the sofa and placed her feet over the coffee table. She was fully dressed with a pair of black basketball shorts and a hoodie she had gotten from Pantheon with the basketball team logo. She had managed to get her nose working once again with the help of a few tricks she picked up over the years in medical school. There was still no sign of Darius. That idiot was probably goofing around in the shower. Either that or he had collapsed and was now slowly drowning, or he died from thrombosis or some other complication…Then the door opened and his head poked out, water dripping down from his wet hair.

"Still no on that towel?"

"Yep, no chance I'm getting off my ass."

"Fine, I don't need it anyway."

And then he rapidly pulled open the door before she could as much as blink. She was expecting him to come out au naturel and was ready to yell at him for being an immature asshole. Instead she chuckled as he struck a pose, a towel wrapped tightly around his hips.

"You're unbelievable!"

"Did you think you'll get in my pants that easy?"

"Damn, I had it all planned out!"

"You have to buy me dinner first. Now that I think about it, I'm not that hard to get. A beer would do."

"Just…" She blinked several times in amazement." Just go borrow some clothes from Kate's room..."

He didn't say a thing as his bare feet started tapping against the floor. It was quiet for a bit before the footsteps appeared once again. She felt the sofa shift under his weight as he sat down near her. They stood in silence for a while until Leona decided to speak.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Sadly there's no cure for being a piece of shit. The pills should be kicking in."

"Oh they did, I'm numb as fuck…"

"Wait, how many did you take?"

"Five."

"What? I told you to take two."

"Scratch that, I washed another one with that beer just before I got in the shower."

"You've got to be kidding me…" She rubbed her temples before sharply turning towards him." Is it so hard to just do what I say?"

"Guess we both have the same problem."

"Five pills is the maximum dosage. For 24 hours! Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"That you need to pull the stick out of your ass and calm down. Why are you so fucking tense all the time?"

"Because you never listen!" By now she was sitting at the edge of the sofa, hands squeezed into fists as she shook with anger." You ungrateful motherfucker! Do you have any idea what I've been through? What ginormous effort I'm putting into helping you out? I don't sleep, I barely keep up with my own studies just to help your sorry ass! And what do you do? You just fucking snap your fingers and walk away! Then you just show up from nowhere and fuck up everything yet again!"

"We're not talking about painkiller abuse, are we?"

"There! You're doing it again!"

"What? What did I do?"

"Being an ignorant prick! You don't take anything seriously! And even if you put in the tiniest of efforts, you run away the moment you face the slightest difficulty! Just BAM-BAM, for my final trick I'll throw something and leave!"

"Would you like some of those pills? You look like you might need them."

She didn't say a thing as she shook her head lightly and sighed. Why was she even trying? He wasn't even going to try and comprehend what she was telling him, or try to see that all she wanted was to help him. She never should've gotten involved with that dumbass, that ass-hat, fuckwit, cuntface! There was a sudden flow of swears that perfectly described him, but she decided not to waste her breath. It was pointless anyway…

"And I never use the expression ' _for my next trick'_ , it sounds fucking stupid."

Leona growled in frustration before turning towards him with a psychopathic look on her face. She didn't know what to do, her mind screamed for her to fucking punch him. And she did, she poured her anger over him, hitting and pushing at his side with full force. His giant body didn't even budge and he was too drugged up to feel a thing. All he did was sit there and look at her while she cooled off.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she struggled with trying to put her hair in order but failed miserably.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean I'm not going away."

"Fine! I'm going then!" She sprung up and stomped towards the exit, yanking open the door. "Fucking piece of shit!"

She would've ran down the delivery man that stood on the doorway if he hadn't actually startled her with his sudden appearance. She jumped back a little.

"Hey! Pepperoni pizza with a six pack, right?" She just stood there, gaping like a fish, too shaken by everything that had happened to even make a sound.

"Yeah, that's what I ordered." Darius appeared right behind her." Hey bro, can I pay you off tomorrow or something? I have no idea where my wallet is…"

"No problem man, this one's on me." They made a strange macho handshake as the delivery man handed over the pizza and the beer. He even winked at her before taking his leave, making her totally lose concept of what was going on.

"What the hell just happened?"

"He owes me."

"You ordered pizza?" She turned around to face him with one of her maniacal looks.

"Yeah, I was hungry."

"Just what the actual fuck?" 

"I thought you were in the middle of leaving."

"This is my apartment! Mine!" She managed to muster enough strength to push him and actually make him take a step back. Oh he was driving her insane! She wanted to bite off a piece of his carotid artery and let him bleed out on the fucking carpet!

Darius looked down at her. She was shaking with anger, her eyes threatened to budge out, and she puffed heavily. She was about to fucking explode and mess up the pretty paintjob in the corridor. So he did the only thing that he could think off – he took a step forward and spread his hands wide open (well, as much as the narrow corridor and the large pizza box allowed him to) giving her the perfect opportunity to pour out her anger on him. He expected another outburst, but surprisingly it never came.

"Alright then, let's sit down and eat." He was back on the sofa in no time, feet crossed over the coffee table as he placed the giant box beside him and pulled out a piece. "And for my next trick I'll make this pizza disappear."

This man had no shame! But she was stuck with him and it was her fault entirely. She was hungry and the pizza did look incredibly good so she closed the door and sat down on the other end of the sofa, grabbing a slice herself. They sat in silence.

"This is something new." His mouth was full but his words were clear enough. "You usually yell my ass to oblivion."

Leona continued to ignore him as she pulled out a bottle of beer and twisted open the cap. She refused to look at him, not even when he pushed her by the shoulder and made her drop her pizza. She simply picked it back up and move away as far as the sofa allowed.

"Look, I'm sorry." His words made her choke.

"What was that?"

"I'm not going to repeat it, don't push your luck."

"You're fucking hopeless."

"Yeah, but that's why you still hang around."

"This has got to be the shittiest apology… ever."

"And yet it's the best I can manage."

Leona put down the remains of the slice into the box and looked at him. For a moment he looked back but then his gaze shifted to something else.

"D, what exactly happened?"

"I must've slipped."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah, the rain made everything slippery."

"You're getting on my nerves again and I'm this close to throwing you out!"

"Yeah, it didn't exactly work out last time you tried."

"I found you beat up, tied onto a chair and tossed into the trash. Who did this and why?"

"Look, it doesn't matter, alright? I know how to take care of myself."

"Yeah, it didn't exactly work out last time you tried."

Darius too tossed his slice back into the box and shifted so he was now looking at her. "Stop asking questions about things that are none of your business."

"Tell me what happened."

"I slipped in the mud. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Did Garen do this to you?"

"Now why would he have anything to do with this?"

"Because you lashed out on him in the café. Are you really that easy to trigger off? Two words and that's it?"

"It's between me and him. Men stuff."

"So it was him?"

"I never said that! You're asking too many questions!"

"And you're not answering any."

"Let it go, Lei."

"I just want to know what's going on. I think I deserve an explanation after spending the whole night looking after your ass."

"I said let it go…"

"Fine." She shrugged before grabbing onto the pizza box and pulling it out of his reach." You're not getting any pizza."

"Come on, Lei…"

"You're a fucking douche!"

"You can't be serious right now…"

"I am and you're still not getting any pizza."

"Stop fooling around."

"I'll reconsider if you tell me what's going on."

"You do realize I'm two times your size and probably three times your weight? I can get that if I wanted to."

"And I can kick you in the balls. Now speak."

"Alright, I beat the shit out of Garen because he is a little bitch." Darius reached towards the box but she slapped his hand away. "Now what?"

"I want the story."

"There's no story, it's just stupid male behavior."

"Not gonna work. You're not getting any beer either!"

"Seriously?" She snatched the bottle of beer from his hand with inhuman speed." Damn it, woman! Alright, alright!"

"See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" 

"This is getting out of hand…." Darius ruffled his spiky hair as he wondered why he allowed her to have her way with him. Oh well, might as well get this over with. But how to do that as quickly and with less details as possible? Oh yeah…. "I slept with his sister."

"What?"

"Yep, that's why he can't stand me and I have my reasons as well."

"But how? When? Why?"

"You wanted a reason."

"No, I wanted a story."

"Fine then. It was my second year and she was on a trip from school to look around the university. Apparently she was into older boys. So that's where I come in and pop the cherry. Do you know how it works from here on or do you want me to explain?"

"Aw man you didn't!"

"I did."

"And you left without a word, didn't you?" His answer was a simple nod to which she reacted by punching him." Not cool! That's not how you do it!"

"It is actually."

"No, it's not! Do you know how special the first time for a girl is?"

"No actually, if you haven't noticed I'm a dude."

"You're an ass! How could you do this?"

"She asked me to! When she came to me she told me all she wanted was to get it done before college. One night, nothing more. I did exactly what she wanted me to do."

"And it's still not how you get it done!" Leona leaned her head on the back of the sofa and frantically rubbed her eyes." Damn it! And what did Garen do?"

"We got into a fight when he found out. I was on a football scholarship back then, trying for captain, and at that time he was the acting one. It was only logical that Coach kicked me out when I beat the shit out of him. I wasn't one of those disciplined and responsible people as you already know. So I lost my scholarship and two years of my life just like that…"

"And basketball? It's your last year, how did that happen?"

"It was the only thing I was good at back at the correctional facility. It actually kept me out a lot of trouble."

"Wait, what?"

"Katarina didn't tell you?" He couldn't help the sudden smirk." It was a long time ago, but I met Kate in a correctional facility. That's how we know each other."

"But she's-"

"Katarina might be from an aristocratic family but that doesn't mean she doesn't have ordinary problems. Her father is not the most pleasant of people. But he did pick up the phone and got me back in university when I go kicked out. My basketball scholarship is all compliments of the Du Couteau family."

"But… Wow!"

"Yep. I already lost six years of my life in this university and I am still struggling with the stupid anatomy just to get my ass into state examinations. All for a stupid bachelor degree. Garen on the other hand passed through collage with flying colors. He'll even receive his master degree this year. There, was this a good enough answer for you?"

"Just… wow!"

Darius opened a bottle of beer before leaning his head on the back of the sofa and looking at her. She was having her mind blow with that story so he decided to lighten the mood. "So, how was your first time?"

Leona looked at him with a quirked brow and a dumb expression.

"What? Don't tell me you're yet about to pop the cherry…"

"No, it's just that…" She rubbed her eyes before chuckling." It was… dramatic."

"Oh what, you had your boyfriend waiting for the perfect moment? All that aroma candles and perfect star alignment bullshit?"

"No actually. We were together for a long ass time and he just refused to sleep with me."

"What? That can't be right."

"I know, but every time I asked he would just change the topic or just mumble some bullshit answer."

"So what did you do?"

"I broke up with him and ended up sleeping with his best friend the same night."

"Wow. Who knew you had some bitch in you."

"Told you it was dramatic. And yet it wasn't as bad as spending the night with you on top."

"First of all you were the one on top. And second, we both know you loved it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And how can you be so sure? You were out cold."

"I just have a feeling you will like me on top." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes in return.

"You're so full of shit."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Leona shifted her head to look at him. He just sat there, sprawled comfortably over the couch with a half empty bottle of beer in his hand. His smirk was way too complacent. He was surely up to something no good. And then he suddenly straightened up, sliding his beer over the table and then grabbing hold of her shank.

"What are you doing?" She quirked her brow at him, but he didn't say a word. All he did was pull her legs over his lap and have her laying on her back. Oh this was going in a very, very wrong direction. He smirked at her before leaning down and burying his face into the crook of her neck. For a second he stood still, but then brushed his nose against her neck and lightly moved his lips against her skin. His mouth opened and he bit down onto her flesh, making her take in a sharp breath. Her hand found its way into his hair and she gave it a light pull. He only smirked and made his tongue and mouth move faster up her neck. His hand moved up the side of her body and cupped her face, readjusting her head so he had better access. He could feel his blood boil and the familiar tickling sensation spreading through his body. That's why he stopped when he reached her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"You need to stop me right now…" 

Her hand yanked at his hair, pulling him up enough for her to smash her lips against his. From there on it all basically happened on its own. Darius quickly stood up, unzipping his hoodie and throwing it in some random direction, before parting her legs with his knee and settling between them. His mouth quickly found hers and the battle for dominance began. Her fingers tangled into his hair and massaged his scalp making him groan. He slid his hand under her top and glided his palm against her flat stomach, making her shiver. Her legs squeezed tightly around his waist and she bit at his bottom lip. Darius pulled away and quickly grabbed the hem of her shirt. It was off with one quick and rough movement. He dived back down, capturing her lips into a fierce kiss. His mind was clouded by lust. All he could think about was how he wanted to feel her nails dig deep into his back, how his teeth would sink into her flesh, making her moan out his name. He pressed his hips harder against her core and pinned her hands above her head using one hand. His mouth moved over her jawline and proceeded down her neck, biting down when he reached her collarbone. Her scent was driving him crazy. His mouth continued its way down. He released her hands and roughly cupped her breasts while his mouth kissed around her chest. The fabric of her bra was getting into his way, but he decided to ignore it for now and continue on his way down. His tongue danced over the sensitive flesh of her stomach, making her fidget and flex her muscles. He smirked when he accidentally hit one of those special spots that made her all goose-flesh. His fingers scratched against her love handles and grabbed onto her pants while his mouth concentrated on her navel. He started to pull the clothing down as his lips slowly moved lower and lower. And then he suddenly jumped away as if scalded. His eyes widened in horror as he looked down at her and the position they were tangled in.

"I'm so sorry…" Darius didn't know what he was doing but somehow he managed to get up from the sofa. He didn't say a word as he ran out the door without looking back. From all the stupid mistakes he had done until now this one was by far the dumbest one...

 _ **xXx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I know I took my time with this chapter, but I've had one busy week. Now read this and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or any of the characters that were used in this story.**_

 _ **xXx**_

This was the longest week in Leona's life. She couldn't concentrate during practice and she was falling behind with her studies once again. Jayce was trying to talk with her, but she avoided him like he was the plague. For some reason she just couldn't look him in the eye. She felt awful. Her soul felt dirty and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Her eyes wandered towards the library, but a shiver ran down her spine and she quickened her pace towards the dorm. It had been a whole week since… what happened with Darius, yet she could still feel his burning touch, his hot mouth on her skin. Another shiver ran down her spine and she shook her head frantically.

"This is absurd…"

She stopped for a moment to take a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. Hell seemed to have opened up and swallowed Darius. Normally she wouldn't mind him going home, but right now she felt like she needed to talk with him in order to get back to her normal self. Actually no, talking with him was a pretty bad idea. It was probably for the best if they avoided each other until one of them graduated. That didn't seem so bad, she had only about… half a year? Even less. It wouldn't be impossible to pull it off…

The sudden ringing of her phone startled her. Leona managed to fish out her phone and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

 _"Lei! Where the fuck have you been?"_

"Kate?"

 _"No, it's Mother Teresa! Why aren't you answering your phone?"_

"I've been busy, sorry. A lot of things happening lately. "

 _"Everything alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm just tired and stressed out, that's all."

 _"Alright then… Listen, I called to tell you I'm coming in late tonight or sometime early tomorrow. Don't lock the door because I forgot my keys…"_

 _"_ Seriously? Wait, didn't you lock when you left?"

 _"I might have…. That means I lost my keys…"_

"Damn it, Katarina! How many time do I have to-"

" _Yeah, yeah, I know! Gotta go!"  
_  
And the call ended. Leona rolled her eyes and sighed. Well, no point in getting angry, the redhead was hopeless…

She looked at her watch and quickened her pace. Her favourite movie was starting soon so she had get a move on if she wanted to catch the beginning.

 _ **xXx**_

Darius pushed off the lid of the pill bottle with his thumb and washed down a handful with the beer he had just gotten from the fridge. Alcohol and pills seem to have turned into his regular dish lately. It wasn't surprising, considering the shitload of pills he got prescripted. He ended up visiting a doctor after all. The news weren't that bad, something about broken ribs, brain damage and life-threatening internal bleeding. Or was it the other way around? He was pretty sure none of the above would exactly go away with a handful of painkillers. Honestly, he wasn't actually paying attention to the doctor. His mind had been preoccupied with other things, things that were still bothering him. He had pounced on her. It was hard to suppress the snort that escaped the depths of his throat. He had actually pounced on her. It's not like he had it all planned out. Hell, that thought never even crossed him mind. Alright, it might've happened once or twice… or several times, but it was only normal. The levels of testosterone in his body were through the roof after practice. Having a surge of lewdness was to be expected. Now that he thought about it he did spend most of that time in her company. Plus he hadn't really had the chance to catch up on the transient sexual relationships he was usually involved in ever since she forced her way into his life. Everything was just the natural outcome of a pent up sexual frustration. It had to be. There was no other logical explanation to why he had pinned her down to the coach with the only thought of ravishing her then and there.

His head was starting to throb and he decided it was time to drop the subject and shift his mind to something else. Garen did a pretty good job with fucking him up. The physical injuries his body sustained needed time to heal. That meant no basketball till further notice. His coach was more than pissed off when he appeared all mashed up with a medical note in hand. Darius managed to bribe the doctor to type down the cause of his injuries as a bike accident. Of course coach didn't buy it, but it was an official document and he had no choice but to bench him for the time being. Watching the very match he had been preparing for the past two months from the fucking benches was a dream come true…

He felt the anger boil through his veins. He wanted to smash the mirror into thousands of tiny pieces, and he could easily do it with a single punch, just a simple flick of his arm would do. Instead Darius simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to subdue the flames that burned within him. Getting angry only made things worse for him, but he couldn't fucking help it.

When his eyes reopened he was greeted by his broken reflection. He could pass for Braveheart with that blue eye. The cuts on his lower lip, brow, and cheekbone were healing pretty good, it was easy to tell by the thick scabs. He survived the week, but the pain was still there, eating at his bones and muscles. He had to pop a lot of pills if he wanted to get something done, not that he had anything to do. Now that playing was not an option he had a lot of free time. Visiting the library was out of the question, so he pretty much sat around his room all day, doing nothing. This had to be the longest week in his life…. 

The sudden knock on the door brought him back to reality. He could only hope that was the pizza guy outside his door, otherwise he would fucking murder someone. He hadn't eaten anything the whole day and anger sure did burn a lot of calories.

"Hey, bro." Darius was greeted by the familiar man the moment the opened the door.

"Hey, man." He handed the delivery boy some money before grabbing onto the giant box." Thanks. Keep the change."

"I'm amazed how you never get tired of the same order. Peperoni pizza with extra cheese."

"I don't like changes."

"I don't know man, one day you may wake up craving a margarita. It's the simple things in life you know."He gave Darius a friendly pat on the shoulder." Say hi to that auburn-haired beauty for me, will you?"

The intensity of the eye roll Darius performed scared him. Seriously, for a moment he thought they were never coming back from the inside of his skull. Again with fucking Leona! He stepped back into his room and slammed the door with enough force to make it fall off its hinges. Fortunately it didn't. He sank into the sofa and sighed heavily. Receiving existential advices from the pizza guy and watching the game wasn't his idea of a Friday night. At least the beer was multiplying the effect from the pills and soon he wouldn't be able to give a fuck about anything.

And there was another knock on the door which only made him growl in frustration. He was too fucked up and too lazy to bother with standing up and decided to simply ignore it. Then the knocking turned into banging. Someone was very persistent…

Darius sighed as he finally stood up to open the door. He was actually expecting trouble, no one banged on the door like that unless they were coming for your ass, but he was in for a surprise. Leona stood on the other side of the threshold, a giant hood covering her hair and a small portion of her face. That was one baggy hoodie she had picked out…

"We need to talk…" She bit her lower lip." I need to talk…with you. Now."

Great, just great. Now she wanted to talk. Why didn't she talk when she should have, when it would have actually mattered? It would've helped their current situation a lot more that moaning in his ear. There wasn't anything he could possibly say to her, but it looked like he had no choice. She was here already…

"Can you step aside now?"

"How did you find my room?"

"I asked your friend, the delivery boy."

"I think you should go."

"Oh so now you're thinking?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just get the fuck inside…" She pushed against his chest and he instinctively moved backwards. The door closed behind her and they stood in the dark corridor. The silence between them was heavy, but neither wanted to start the conversation.

"Well? I thought you wanted to talk?" The sooner they started, the sooner it would be over and they could both go their separate ways.

"I'm still figuring out what to say…"

"Aren't you supposed to come prepared?"

"As I thought- this was a terrible idea."

"Oh really? Now you're thinking?"

"Let's just get this over with… It's better if we avoid each other. We'll be using the library the way we used to before we met, we don't talk when we cross paths and just pretend we don't know each other. Anything you might want to add?"

"No, looks like you got it all figured out."

"Fine then. Good talk. "She patted him on the shoulder which made him quirk his brow. What the hell was she doing?

"Did you just give me a pat? Seriously?"

"Yeah, it kind felt like the right thing to do."

"Oh my god…"

"What! What was I supposed to do then?"

"Nothing! You just turn around and leave without another word like a total badass! Don't you fucking watch movies?"

"This is not a fucking movie!"

"Of course it's not, but if it was, then that's what you should've done!"

"Has the conversation seriously turned into this?"

"If you hadn't showed up on my doorstep we wouldn't be having a conversation in the first place. Think about that."

"Unbelievable …." Leona sighed heavily while rubbing her eyes. Coming here was a mistake. What was she expecting? Of course talking with him wouldn't make her feel any better, quite the opposite actually. She couldn't understand why she kept doing this to herself. He pushed her away yet she stubbornly kept coming back. It was just plain masochism

"I have one question though." His voice brought her back to reality. 

"Sure, whatever."

"Why didn't you stop me when I told you to?" His voice was as serious as they came. Leona couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Does it even matter at this point?"

"Yeah, it does."

"I don't know… Guess just I didn't want to."

"A huge mistake as we both came to realize…"He took a step closer to her without even realising. Thinking about… "the moment" they shared made his mind swarm with thoughts that would definitely fit into the huge mistake category.

"Actually the huge mistake was you deciding to stop…"

Darius watered his lips before smirking down at her. He had come way too close to her, so close he could feel the heat radiating from her body. He could feel the familiar scent of roses and almond invading his nostrils and making him lose his head.

"Thank you for stopping by. " He blinked several times as if trying to break some spell that had him enchanted. "Allow me to show you the door."

He willed his body to move and Leona had no choice but to take steps back. The corridor wasn't that long so her back ended hitting the door. Darius didn't stop until he had his chest pressed firmly against hers, left hand resting on the side of her head while his right one grabbed hold of the handle. Since he was taller, he had to look down. She didn't seem like she was bothered by him at all. Her head leaned against the door and she looked up to meet his gaze. She chuckled lightly before her lips twisted into a smirk.

"I don't think you can open the door like this."

Darius returned her smirk as his hands now shifted from their previous positions to her hoodie. "I said I'll show you the door, I never said anything about opening it."

The complacent smirk never left his features as he slowly unzipped her top and gently pushed it off her shoulders. She held his gaze while her hand fisted into his shirt. His face lowered and he planted a gentle kiss over her chin before moving down her jaw and going all the way to her ear. He nibbled against her earlobe while his hands moved down the side of her body and stopped at her ass, giving it a bawdy squeeze. She let out a squeak and he chuckled. Her hand tangled into his hair and she roughly guided his head out of the crock of her neck so she could smash her mouth against his. He dived in hungrily and pressed her harder against the door. He hadn't forgotten the taste of her lips or her mesmerizing scent. He could feel the familiar thrill burn through his veins and he was quick to lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist. His mouth was working its magic on her neck again while she desperately pushed against the back of his head, hoping to get him even closer to her burning flesh. He roughly bit down on her pulse which made her moan and squeeze her legs around him even harder. Darius let out a pain-filled growl.

"Damn it…" He whispered in her ear, making her panic. Of course he hadn't recovered yet.

"Do you need me to… get off?"

"Hell no." He squat a little, firmly groping her ass and placing few wet kisses against her neck, before lifting her up once again. This time he supported her weight on his forearms as he carried her towards his room. He felt her fingers move through his hair and then she leaned down to capture his lips for a wet kiss. It didn't last too long because she was roughly thrown on the soft bed. Darius pulled off his shirt and watched her stand up and do the same with her own tank top. He smirked as he climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled over her, placing kisses all over her stomach. He had noticed how sensitive her belly was. Which remained him he hadn't finished what he started last time. His fingers quickly undid her jeans and he peeled them off of her creamy legs. His heart pounded against his chest as he battled with his animalistic self not to rip apart her underwear and take her then and there. Instead he leaned down and planted a kiss right above the hem of her panties. His fingers were already dipping beneath them when she grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked his head up.

"We don't have time for this."

Leona pushed him on his back and quickly climbed on top. Her eyes glued to the massive bruises over his front and her fingers involuntarily traced his build chest. He propped himself up on his elbows and smirked.

"Do you need a moment?"

She pinned him down and rolled her eyes. It creeped her out that even in a situation like this the first thing that her mind focused on was his physical condition. It was actually pretty sad. She shook the unneeded thoughts away and concentrated. Her hands worked on his belt while she dived down for a quick kiss. He had his pants pulled off and throw away in a blink of an eye. She smiled innocently as her hand slid into his boxers and her fingers wrapped around his erection, making him take in a sharp breath.

"I thought we didn't have time for any of this."

"Yeah, you're right."

Darius flipped them over and his giant body hovered above her petite form. She was quick to get rid of his boxers and he was about to return the favour. Leona felt his hand move down her side before his fingers tangled into the hem of her panties and he ripped them off. He fit perfectly between her legs. Her hands snaked around his neck as he eased himself in her burning core with one hard thrust. Her hissing in pain was not the reaction he expected.

"Seriously? You said you already had it covered …"

"It's not that, don't worry. Just been a while, that's all." 

Leona moved beneath him, readjusting her body until she felt comfortable. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she expected him to continue, but he didn't.

"D?" He didn't say a word, his body frozen in place. She would've thought he died or something if it wasn't for the barely audible breathing in her ear. Slowly she ran her fingers through his hair and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "It's alright, you can go on."

He pulled out slowly but didn't dare to move back in. She rolled her eyes and firmly squeezed her legs around his waist, forcing him to roll his hips forward.

"For the love of god, can we just fuck already?"

Darius let out the breath he was holding and chuckled lightly. There was no need for her to repeat, he had been wanting to do her ever since that first taste in her room a whole fucking week ago. Her lips found his and he slid his tongue into her mouth, twirling it around. Her fingers pushed at the back of his head and she eagerly responded. His little tease turned into a fierce battle for dominance in no time. They were both determined to overpower the other but the need to breath became unbearable and they had to break it off. He didn't lose any time with panting, instead he redirected his mouth to her neck and pulse. His teeth sank into her flesh and he pulled roughly enough to leave a mark. He was all over her, kissing and nibbling at every inch of exposed skin he could find. It felt so good to be inside her, to feel her skin burn under his touch. He couldn't hold in the groan that escaped his throat. She was so tight that every move he made threatened to bring him over the edge. And that was just the beginning. He felt something ignite in his chest every time she pulled against his hair or sank her nails into his flesh. His blood boiled through his veins and he growled yet again. One of his hands groped around her thigh, squeezing it firmly and readjusting it slightly so he had better leverage. His thrusts grew stronger. Her body shook with the force as he filled her completely with every movement. Her breathing came out rugged as she arched her back and melted against his touch. But it wasn't enough. He wanted a moan, a scream.

His hand moved up the side of her body and stopped at her chest. He frowned when he felt the fabric of her bra standing in his way. With few quick movements he had her lifted up enough for him to get rid of that annoying thing. His mouth moved around her chest, teasing her sensitive skin, before finally stopping on one of her breasts. His tongue twirled around her nipple and she dug her nails into his shoulder. He smirked before violently sucking it in his mouth and grazing his teeth against the sensitive bud. 

Leona finally let out that moan he was waiting for. Her lips found his earlobe and she gently nibbled at it. Her mind was clouded by lust and she wanted nothing else than to feel the sweet release. Her body was in a frenzy. She dug her nails into his back and mercilessly raked his skin. Her eyes closed and she moaned again. It felt extremely good to have him in her. The way he moved made her want to scream. Her legs squeezed his waist and she groaned. And then all the sparks suddenly disappeared. The excitement was still there but the bliss was gone. Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times. Darius stood frozen above her, his heavy breathing tickling her ear.

"Are you- Did you…?"

He didn't say a word as he pulled out and lay next to her. His palms fiercely rubbed against his face and he let out an animalistic growl. They just laid in silence, the only audible sounds being her heavy panting and his rugged breathing.

"It happens you know, it's not a big deal…" Leona's voice made him straighten up. He looked at her for only a second before jumping out of the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She watched him put on a pair of pants before storming out the room. Seconds later the front door slammed shut. She fell back into the soft mattress and raked a hand through her hair. It was her turn to growl. What the actual fuck? She should've fucking said something or just…

Leona rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily. None of this was on the night's agenda. She was supposed to just watch a movie. Not only did she end up in Darius` bed, but she managed to make him flip yet again.

Shaking her head, Leona stood up and started searching for her clothes. Right now she needed to get out. She always imagined the walk of shame to be embarrassing and unpleasant but in reality it was nothing more than a simple stride from one dorm to the other. The cold night air cooled down her burning skin but couldn't slow down her racing thoughts. Her fingers roughly rubbed against her eyes and she sighed. She did so many stupid shit the past week that she couldn't even recognize herself anymore. But tonight was the fucking cherry on top… She had officially overstepped all of her principles.

Leona was so deep in thought when she opened the door to her dorm that she almost ran down Katarina on her way in.

"Hey, where's the goddamn fire?"

Leona blinked a few times before her mind finally recognized her roommate." Kate, I see you're back…"

"Yes, and I'm in need of some serious drinking. You won't believe the week I've had!" 

Leona couldn't stop the half-chuckle half-snort that escaped her throat. Oh, she had a pretty good idea alright.

"You can tell me all about it tomorrow." Leona unzipped her hoodie and hung it on the rack. Her fingers unconsciously rubbed her shoulder, trying to relieve the tension in her muscles, while her head slowly shifted from right to left before doing a strange semicircle and then returning to the initial position. When she turned around she wasn't expecting Katarina's narrowed eyes and stern look.

"What's going on?" Quirking her perfectly shaped brow made the red-head look even more threatening.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed."

"You did it."

"Did what?" 

"That strange little ritual you perform in front of the coat rack every time you've had had a day so shitty that your joints star telling the weather. The thing with the head!"

"You're fucking insane." Leona tried to open the door to her room but Kate grabbed her by the wrist and roughly spun her around. It felt as if nothing could remain hidden from her roving emerald eyes.

"You've got the glow."

"Kate, not right now."

"And you've got the frown. It was a hit and run, wasn't it? It was too late when you realized it."

"A what? Look, I'm tired as hell and I'm going to bed. We'll talk later."

Leona finally managed to squeeze into her room. She let out an exhausted sigh and raked a hand through her hair. She was right all along, they should've just stuck to avoiding each other. Tonight was the last time she would ever go near him.

 _ **xXx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! I know I took quite some time with this, but a lot of things happened. I know it's a half-assed excuse and I'm sorry… I hope you're still interested in this story and I'll try my best to finally finish it. I hope the next chapter won't take as long as this one did…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or any of the characters that were used in this story.**_

 _ **xXx**_

The first rays peeked over the horizon and chased away the darkness. The sunrise was slowly waking up the world from its peaceful slumber. Leona yawned lazily as she nuzzled her cheek deeper into the soft pillow. She tried to gather enough strength to get her ass up but the tiredness that had descended upon her body kept her glued to the mattress. It would've been great if she had actually gotten any sleep, but her mind decided to keep replaying the events from last night over and over again rather than turn off and rest. It was horrific to say the least. Every time she closed her eyes she was back in his bed. She could feel his hands all over her, his hot breath tickling her neck, the faint traces of his cologne. She could feel the goosebumps spread over her skin yet again. Great, now all that was left was for her heart to begin racing and she would have all the boxes of imaginary sex checked. The low pounding in her ears made her roll her eyes and growl. This was ridiculous to say the least.

"Come on body, what the hell is this? Get your shit together!"

Leona sighed heavily as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Whatever the hell was happening in the depths of her subconsciousness right now simply had to wait. She stretched out nice and slow, ignoring the occasional cracks from her bones. The various stiffenings in her body were due to the incorrect posture she molded into every time she studied or tried to get something done. At this point she was pretty sure she was sporting a thoracic kyphosis but she honestly couldn't care less.

Looking around the room Leona sighed heavily. Everything was upside down. Various books were randomly stacked on her desk along with few forgotten cups of coffee. The chair was full of clothes that she couldn't bother putting back into the wardrobe, and a few strategically chosen places on the ground were covered by randomly scattered sheets of papers. The funny party was that she actually knew her way around the disarray she had created. She could easily find whatever she needed even if it didn't look like it.

It was too early in the morning for her roommate to be awake so Leona quietly left her boudoir. Her feet tapped against the cold floor as she slowly made her way into the kitchen. To her surprise Katerina was already sitting in one of the chairs.

"What, no Talon today?"

"Nope. It's just me." Katerina stood up and poured herself another cup of steaming coffee before leaning against one of the counters. Her emerald eyes were still foggy with sleepiness but she was doing a pretty good job with staying awake.

"You're up early."

"You know what they say – early birds gets the worm."

"But the second mouse gets the cheese."

"Right…, whatever you say."

Leona eyed the other woman with suspicion as she too poured herself some coffee. It was obvious that Kate had had a hard time getting out of bed that morning but she managed to keep her body functioning, at least for now. Must be the coffee. The red head actually made incredible coffee but she was never awake in the morning so her skills remained hidden most of the time. Except on rare occasions such as this. Which made Leona think that if the vampire had risen from its coffin that early, something was definitely up. She, however, would have to wait for the redhead to lay her cards on the table before knowing for sure.

"Anyway, I have to catching up with hospital hours. They will probably make me take the night shift as well so don't wait up."

Kate nodded as she sipped from the steaming cup. Her mind hadn't probably comprehended what was being told to her just yet so it was the perfect time to make an escape.

"Alright then, I'm gonna take a shower and I'm off."

"Wait, what?" Realization was finally kicking in.

"I said I need to catch up with hospital hours so I'll probably take a double shift. You have the whole place to yourself, please be reasonable." 

"And you're just gonna go?"

"Um, yeah? Am I missing something?"

"Yeah. We need to talk."

"Kate, there's nothing to talk about."

"I just wanna know what happened."

"Why do you keep insisting something happened?"

"Because you have a giant hickey on the side of your neck…"

Leona panicked a little as she took in a sharp breath and her fingers unconsciously traced her skin. Seriously? God fucking damn it, D!

"I was actually only bluffing." Kate smirked contently as she leaned against a counter and crossed her hands. It felt good to be right.

"Fine, now you know. Happy?"

"Not really. " The redhead shrugged before letting out a lazy yawn. God, it was hard to get up so early. How did people manage? Right now she needed to concentrate on the problem at hand not wonder about random stuff." I'll kick his ass, no worries."

"Kate no, I want you to stay out of this…"

"Fine then, I'll have his ass kicked. How does that sound?"

"Not good actually. I'm a big girl, just forget about it." 

"So I'm guessing you're not going telling me who he is?"

"Who said it's a he? It could be a she as far as I know." Leona placed her cup in the sink and started for the bathroom, purposely avoiding the prowling emerald pools. Kate chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes. Of course it was a he, there wasn't a force strong enough to make the young medic sleep with another woman and they both knew it .That would simply mean the end of Lei's already fragile mental balance.

"You know I'll find out sooner or later, right!"

"No you won't, Kate!" Leona's voice sounded distant. "Now go back to bed already!"

 _ **xXx**_

Darius lay on his back, staring at the ceiling for the… past couple of hours. He had honestly lost track of time. He was so fucking tired, the lack of sleep was definitely getting to him. And how was he supposed to get any sleep when his bed smelled like her? Her scent was everywhere- on the sheets, the pillows, even his clothes had soaked in the sweet aroma. He could feel it emitting from his shirt even now. It was driving him insane. He straightened up abruptly and pulled off every layer of clothing from the waist up, throwing everything away angrily. The chilly air pricked his skin but he refused to give in to the sensation and shiver. He could feel the frustration rise from the depths of his stomach. He already had had her…well kind of…had her… so why did his mind keep bothering with her? Why did his teeth grit and his head pulsated every time he thought about her? Why the pins and needles in his hands? He was so fucking angry at her and he didn't even know why!

He didn't know how or when he had gotten on his feet but he was making his way to the basket. The ball was conveniently waiting at the end line. Darius picked it up with a well-trained flic of his arm and shot for the hoop. The pain in his body didn't stop him. There was immense exasperation that he needed to get out of his body. The more he moved the stronger the pain was but that only fueled his anger and made him push on. He was running around the court, shooting and dunking, while his mind kept racing. So far everything was a complete disaster. Not only was he on the verge of losing his place on the team but somehow he managed to embarrass himself. He had taken a huge blow to his ego that would definitely take some time to heal. If that was even possible…

He was already sweaty and out of breath so he really needed to stop, but not before one final dunk. He put everything into it, letting out an animalistic growl as he hung from the hoop. The shooting pain in his back made him finally let go. Darius panted heavily as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal. The immense pain and the suffocating sensation made him contemplated if all of this was worth it. Getting all the anger out of his system meant nothing if he died afterwards… 

He tried to make his body move towards the pile of clothes that awaited at the side of the court but the lack of air and the pain in his chest made him stop and slowly lower himself into a sitting position. Now what? Did he pull a muscle or something? Great, it kept getting better and better!

Darius was down for a few minutes before gritting his teeth and forcing his body to stand up. He would not fucking sit around and wait for it to wave off like a little bitch. He would get his ass back up and walk it off. At least he still had that much dignity left in him.

 _ **xXx**_

Leona stepped past the automatic doors and walked towards the registry. Like always there was a woman in a blue outfit that talked on the phone. She looked exhausted as she gave instructions in a monotone voice. Leona patiently waited for her to hang up before approaching her.

"I'm gonna hang myself one of this days…"

„Then who will keep this place together? The ward needs a firm hand, Dr. Akali."

"You know, I actually wanted to be a nurse. I have no idea what happened with my life…"The black-haired woman grabbed a stack of files and pulled out a pen from the pocket on her top." And where have you been the past few weeks?"

"I'm sorry, I barely kept up with all the extra work from Dr. Shen."

"Well, tell him to fuck off. He may be the one that signs your papers, but I'm the one that decides whether you allowed to take the exam or not."

"Yeah, I'm sure I can't actually do that…"

"Don't worry, I tell him myself when I see him." Akali nodded her head signaling for the young doctor to follow her down the corridor." You have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm aware."

"Good because there's a lot to be done around here. I'm not allowed to make you work until you drop but that doesn't mean I won't make you suffer. The amount of extra hours you need mean you're off to the A&E."

"Fine by me."

"I'm not done yet. You're doing double shifts."

"Alright. Do you want me to go speak with the head nurse and proceed with the morning check-ups while I'm still here?"

"Yes, you're also distributing this files while I go enjoy an energizing cup of coffee." Akali handed the stack of folders with a happy smile. "Man, it's good to have interns."

"Yeah, working for you brings joy like no other."

"Shit rolls down hill. We've all been there. Now off you go while I go tell them to expect you in the ER later today."

Leona did a mocking salute before taking off. Akali rolled her eyes but cracked a faint smile. Working with students wasn't necessarily bad. She liked when they were laid-back and actually liked what they were doing. Sadly, it was not that often you would get that type. After all everyone enjoyed the smiles and the laughter on a good day but not everyone could walk through blood and death like it was nothing.

 _ **xXx**_

Emerald eyes stared at the babbling substance in the pot with suspicion. The color and the texture seemed just about right but the smell that drifted through the air made her think something was wrong. She quickly scanned the ingredients list and narrowed her eyes. Did she use something spoiled? Highly improbable, Leona always made sure everything in the fridge was good to go. She always threw out the rotten stuff…

Katarina sighed heavily and grabbed a spoon. There was only one way around it- time to taste the mystery sauce. Seriously, cooking a pan-fried steak with the famous Du Coteau special sauce seemed like a pretty good idea just a few hours ago.

The spoon was just about to dip into the pot when her phone rang. She answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Yes!"

" _Hey, what's up?"_

"Nothing much, just cooking."

" _Set something of fire yet?"  
_  
"Did you call to irritate me, Talon?"

 _"Sadly no. Just calling in to tell you that I'm going out with the boys tonight."_

"You're gonna hit on drunk girls and try to get them in that threesome, aren't you?"

" _Nothing but the usual."  
_  
"Fine, tell me how it went."

 _"Oh, I will."_

Katarina quickly hung up and buried the phone back into her pocket. She sighed heavily as her eyes fell on the sauce once again. Tasting it seemed like a pretty bad idea. Leona really liked that thing but she almost never got the opportunity to eat it. Every time Katarina tried to prepare it something always went wrong. It seemed like the fucking recepie was cursed. The only person cababe of preparing it was her mother...

The redhead wrapped her fingers around the spoon once again and was mentally preparing for what was about to come when a knock on the door saved her. She literally pounced towards the door, grateful that someone decided to show up right now.

"Hello." The male at the threshold waved uncertainly.

"Jayce? What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off some papers for Leona."

"She's at the hospital right now, but I'll make sure she gets them. No worries."

"Fine." He handed her the stack of papers but didn't turn to leave. Instead they stood in awkward silence for some time. Soon her gaze became intrusive. She was staring at him with suspicion and he felt the need to go. "Alright then, tell her I stopped by."

"Hey, Jayce, did you by any chance had…any … sexual experiences with my roommate?"

Her unexpected question caught him off guard and he could only blink in confusion. Did he hear her correctly? "Excuse me?"

Kate rolled her eyes. He looked like a smart guy, why was he playing dumb? "Did you fucking sleep with her?"

"I believe that's none of your business."

"Dude, I would hate to clobber you right here in the corridor without a reason. Just answer my question."

"And if you don't like the answer?"

"Then I won't feel bad when I'm done."

"Wow, your hospitality is simply…legendary."

"Pronto, big guy!"

"Fine. She's been avoiding me. I haven't properly spoken with her for weeks let alone get her into bed."

"Such a husky fellow yet so easily frightened by a little girl like me. Strange."

"I just don't want you hurting yourself, sweetheart." Jayce flashed one of his mischievous smirks which made her chuckle. She replied with the sweetest smile she could muster before unceremoniously slamming the door in his face. Funny guy, she gave him that.

At first she was too cheered up to notice the smoke, but when it hit her lungs she knew she had fucked up. She had forgotten the fucking sauce on the stove.

"God fucking damn it!" 

_**xXx**_

Talon yawned lazily and stepped over the threshold. His dorm was quiet but his ears were still ringing from the loud music. And he was still drunk, at least that's how he explained the dizzy feeling that made him want to go straight to bed. He opened the door to his room and stumbled inside. Yep, he was definitely tipsy. Looks like he had had one too many shots.

He leaned on the door and slowly pulled the shirt over his head. Once he had it thrown at some random direction, he directed his attention to his boots and pants. Kicking off the boots was the easy part but his belt was giving him trouble. After struggling with the buckle for a good minute, he decided to just fuck it and go to bed. That was the plan until he saw the figure sleeping under his sheets. He had known Katarina long enough to know she could be smoking hot in any and every possible situation out there except when she slept. She turned into a fucking barbarian every time. She would toss and turn, kick, hit. One of her regular tricks was to embrace the pillow into a bear hug and drool all over it. Sometimes she snored if the position she had crumpled her body into was not comfortable enough. Not only that but the sheets were always tightly wrapped around her legs or body and it was impossible to untangle them. He had the feeling she was trying to strangle herself in her sleep. Right now she was laying on her back, head buried beneath a pillow. Her left hand a firm grip on the pillow, keeping it in place and probably suffocating her. The rest of her limbs were stretched out as much as her body allowed and she was, of course, right in the middle of the bed.

Talon sighed heavily as he gently pushed her aside as much as he could before carefully climbing into bed. The moment his back hit the mattress Katarina started shifting again. He was expecting a kick in the kidney, but instead he felt something snuggle to his side.

"Good morning." She planted a kiss on his cheek before nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. Talon instinctively wrapped his hands around her in a tight embrace and yawned. He was really tired and desperately wanted to go to sleep but not before making one thing clear.

"Is this my dorm or did I come over? Because I'm pretty sure those are my sheets." 

Katerina couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Her mouth slowly moved up and down his neck, nibbling at the sensitive flesh. His chest vibrated from the growl that escaped his throat. She knew perfectly well how exhausted he was but she wasn't planning on letting him sleep. At least not until she had her fun.  
Teasing him was one of her favourite things to do, especially when he was this helpless.

Slowly Katarina straddled him, making sure to rub against him as much as she could. At this point he was afraid of what she might do next. The desire to pin her down was definitely there but his body was failing him so he was pretty much at her mercy right now. Her lips wrapped around his earlobe and he took in a sharp breath. Then he heard her whisper.

"You're still drunk, aren't you?"

"Aha."

Talon felt her hands glide down his bare chest only to stop at his belt. Her fingers undid his pants with enviable precision. Then she leaned down for a wet kiss which made him growl yet again. His hands were already crawling up her back and he was preparing to overthrow her, but she broke loose before he could rouse enough muscles. She stood next to the bed, stretching out as if nothing had happened. After a long and satisfying yawn her fingers grabbed onto the trouser legs and she yanked down his pants.

"I see you had fun last night. A little too much fun I must say."

"The threesome was exhausting. Those freshmen girls were insane."

"What, two little girls got you crying for mercy? You disappoint me, old man."

"You're right, I'm getting too old for this. Maybe I should get a nurse to look after me."

"A nurse you say."

"Exactly."

"Did you by any chance order that outfit you've been crying about?"

"Maybe."

"You know I could've just borrowed some of Leona's clothes, right?"

"I wouldn't want my working clothes to be involved in any of my roommate's sexual activities if I were here. Plus, I think the girl sustained enough mental damage already."

Kate chuckled lightly while pulling the sheets over his exposed body. They may have overdone it a couple of times, but Leona was not easily traumatized. Plus, she discovered the library was open 24/7 for students pretty quickly.

Slowly Katarina crawled back into bed, careful not to squish something they would both need later on. Talon quickly wrapped his hands around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He nuzzled his chin into her crimson locks and yawned once again. It was nice having the warmth of her body over his chest. He was just drifting off to sleep when she wrench away from his grasp without any warning.

"I'm hungry."

Talon had just grown used to the cozy feeling and her actions made him quite unhappy. He growled in frustration before grabbing her by whatever she was wearing and mercilessly pulling her back down.

"Why are the redheads always the troublesome ones…"

"You can always pick a different color, smartass. It's not like you're tied."

"Fine then. How about something jet-black, maybe around the waist long ?A proud C-cup that likes drinking and fucking."

"And where will you find that piece of ass if I may ask?" 

"The dean's daughter, she has this this long, curly black hair I kinda like and she's a freshman here. Definitely my kind of girl."

"Oh is she? Maybe you should go to her instead." Katarina pulled the pillow from underneath his head and turned her back on him. She was expecting some kind of a reaction from him but the only response she got was a deep snore. Did he fucking fall asleep? Gritting her teeth, she swiftly turned around and slapped him wide awake.

"Goddamn it, woman!" Talon growled in frustration as he quickly turned to his side and grabbed hold of both her wrists before she could hit him again. She tried to make a stand but he had become too powerful all of a sudden. He easily had her pinned down with hands on both sides of her head. She tried hitting him with her forehead but he quickly dived in and captured her lips for a rough kiss.

"Will you stop with the bullshit already? We both know I hate black, it's the color of darkness, the color of home…"His voice sounded strained and the grip on her wrists loosened. He laid his head on her chest and shifted his body so he wouldn't crush her petite form. Then he tangled his foot with both of hers. "Green and red... I like them on their own but it's the combination that I- "

"Shut up." She slapped her hand over his mouth in panic. Talon looked up in search of her eyes but she refused to meet his gaze. His fingers gently glided over the back of her palm and he pulled away her hand with ease. Slowly he kissed her knuckles one by one then nuzzled his head deeper into her chest and sighed. Her indifferent mask had served her well. It wasn't shocking that she preferred to be cold and distant, they were from completely different worlds back at home. He had grown used to it a long time ago.

Katarina wanted to hit him, to lacerated his skin and then strangle him. Every time he got drunk he would become all straightforward and annoying. Why did he want to ruin everything? Couldn't he just go to sleep like a normal person? She sighed heavily and gritted her teeth as her fingers tangled into his hair, massaging his scalp gently. The last thig he heard before drifting off to sleep was the quiet curse that slipped under her breath.

 _ **xXx**_

Katarina ran up the staircase, taking two or three stairs as she went . She was in a hurry, that much was obvious, but the reason behind her haste was unknown even to her. She just wanted to get to his room as fast as possible. The door with the familiar number appeared before her eyes and she threw it open without even knocking.

"We need to talk!" She crossed the short corridor in a matter of seconds and stepped into the small living-room. She was expecting to find him sprawled over the sofa, drinking beer and watching TV but to her surprise the room was empty. She spun around on her heel preparing to storm towards his room, but instead she bumped into something. Usually he was rock-solid and something as minor as a little girl colliding with his bulky form wouldn't even draw his attention, but this time it was different. He let out a deep hiss and stepped back, looking like he was trying to hold in a rather loud groan. One of his eyes closed in what looked like agony as he grit his teeth and bend over a little.

"You alright, D?" Kate looked him up and down for the first time. It had been a while since she last saw him. She wasn't bothered by the fact that he was practically naked, safe for the pair of boxers he had on. What caught her attention were the fading bruises on his torso and face." What the hell happened to you?"

"I've been busy…"

"I can see that. What did you do this time?"

" You said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah I did, but now I want to know how you got your ass kicked."

"Kate, I'm really not in the mood right now." He walked past her with great effort ignoring her astonished look. It wasn't every day that you got to see a brute such as Darius beaten up that good. He grabbed a pair of shorts that were conveniently waiting on the sofa and put them on. "Are you gonna stare all day?"

"You're having a really bad week, aren't you?"

"You have no idea…" He crashed on the couch unceremoniously and let out a deep breath. The amount of pain he was feeling right now made him want to scream. Every time he took a breath he felt as if a stake was being plunged deep into his chest. But all hell broke loose when he had to cough. He had the feeling that he had fucked up something really bad with that outburst earlier today. He should've stayed put like a good boy and wait for his body to recover. This was all Leona's fault…

"Are you fucking listening to me?" 

He shifted his head to the side where Katerina's angry gaze awaited. She was standing at the foot of the sofa with hands crossed over her chest. He was expecting a lecture out of her and even a punch or two for missing out on whatever she was saying. Instead she quirked her brow and leaned down so she was at eye level with him.

"D, are you sure you're alright? You don't look so good."

She put her hand over his forehead and noticed his skin was cold. In fact it looked a little bit… bluish. He pulled away from her touch with a frown and stood up.

"I'm fine, just need to sleep it off that's all."

The throbbing pain in his back made him lean on the back of the sofa and take in a sharp breath. He could feel his lungs trying to overcome the shortness of breath but failing miserably.

"D, you're hyperventilating. You ain't gonna sleep it off."

Katarina was at his side just in time to catch him before he collapsed to his knees. He was ponderous but her body was used to handling heavy weights. She could support him without a problem, but dragging him anywhere was a whole different story. She would need a fucking crane to get him out of that room.

"You dumb fuck. How many times have I told you to seek medical help after you get your ass kicked?"

"I think I've survived worse."

"No, you have not. This is the first time you're actually dying."

"Well, I'm not dead yet but if you-"

"Alright, alright, I'm trying! You're fucking heavy damn it!"

"Learn to fucking lift then!"

Katarina growled in frustration and threw him on sofa. She couldn't fucking carry him alone. Her fingers fished out her phone and she quickly typed a short message and hit send. She had to fucking wait for Talon to come and help carry his fat ass out. She let out a heavy sigh and tapped her foot impatiently while her mind wrapped around a single thought- what would've happened with Darius if she hadn't decided to come?

 _ **xXx**_

Leona was just finishing with the last check-up. Having to work in the A&E wasn't that bad. So far it wasn't that loaded, she only got patients that required basic laboratory or X-ray studies. If someone in critical condition happened to arrive, he or she was immediately taken by the doctor on duty. Leona was capable but she still needed to graduate. Until then it was all basics and paperwork even if doctor Akali had specifically asked the head of the department to bust her ass non-stop.

Leona was headed towards the registry to lay down another pile of filled papers when she saw a pair walk out of a nearby cabinet. Dr. Shen was smirking smugly while Akali just rolled her eyes and took a sip from the steaming cup of what could only be coffee. They both gave night shifts but rarely at the same time.

"I fail to understand how an enema could be such an amusement to you?" The woman mumbled to her cheered up companion.

"If you think that gastroenterological humor is bad, you shouldn't visit the pathologist down at the basement."

"Oh I've seen some shit, don't you worry about me."

"Shit you say, have I ever told you about the time-"

"No! God no!"

The pair seemed to finally notice Leona because they waved at her and pulled to a stop so she could catch up.

"Well, well, I can't believe my eyes. You're behind with three credits, Leona, plus I haven't seen you at practice lately." Shen dug his hands into the pockets of his overall and leaned against the nearby wall.

"You haven't seen her lately? She hasn't been coming to take hospital hours for the past mouth! Talk about not seeing her." Akali cut in as she crossed her hands over her chest. They were both looking down at Leona accusingly.

"Hey this is not fair! Dr. Shen, I've been helping you out for those three credits so you can't fail me because of that! And I already cut a deal with you Dr. Akali. Night shifts till I drop and you'll admit me to the final exam. You're both not being fair right now."

"Yes, we're being unfair but there's nothing you can do about it." Akali smirked as she high-fived Shen. It was so much fun mocking the interns, they would always start fidgeting and try to kiss ass so they would get out. But not Leona. She only rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Well, Thank you very much. I see shit continues to roll down hill. Now if you excuse me, some of us are actually working here."

Leona put on a serious and somewhat disappointed face as she walked straight past them. Usually such an act would've provoked a nasty response from both doctors, but not this time. Instead they both burst out laughing which made Leona stop, turn on her heel and chuckle. She had endured all of their mocking with a sense of humor and without complaining once so she was basically in their good graces, meaning she could pull shit like that from time to time and get away with it.

"So, how's the ER tonight? Packed?" Akali took another sip from her coffee and nodded for both of them to start moving.

"Not really, it's uneventfully so far. I've been running tests and finding rooms for the patients for the past hundred hours. It's actually pretty boring."

"Just look how cocky she has become." Shen clicked his tongue at her answer.

"Let her be. The hospital will eat her up like it did with all of us. Just give it some time."

They arrived at the registry and both Akali and Shen took turns in signing in their names on a sheet of paper while Leona proceeded to drop off the stack of folders. She had just sat into one of the chairs when a nurse appeared from around the corner.

"Excuse me, Dr. Akali, the ER has sent for a pulmonologist right away."

The black-haired woman sighed discontentedly as she eyed the half-full cup of coffee. She was really not in the mood right now.

"Lei, take over will you?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm really not in the mood right now."

"But-"

"Will you do it or not?"

"Of course I will!"

"Great. Now get going."

Leona had jumped off the chair before the end of the sentence. She was already running down the corridor towards the ER.

"And don't kill anyone or we'll both be in trouble!"

Leona just waved her hand in response as she glided over the tiled floor like a pro before disappearing around the corner. Shen looked at his female colleague and laughed.

"You know you can't do that, right?"

"Oh come on! It's either sending her, or me going on a hunt for a pulmonologist. We both know I can't possibly be bothered with that right now."

"You're growing lazy."

"No, I'm growing old. She'll be alright, don't sweat it. She wants to learn so I'm giving her an opportunity."

"I have a feeling we'll both get into trouble."

"Relax. Besides we both know the pathologists downstairs. I'm sure we'll figure something out."

 _ **xXx**_ _ **  
**_

Leona fled through the corridors like a shadow. She was surprised by how excited she was to finally get a real patient. It wasn't like this was her first assignment, not at all. Just… The past few weeks were a mess and now for the first time she had the feeling everything would fall back into place and she could finally return to her normal self.

Her feet slid over the tiles as she made another sharp turn and finally arrived at the ER. The nurse had been patiently waiting with a file in hand.

"I'm here! Where is the patent?"

"So they gave that one to you. Here." The woman handed her the file before grabbing the younger woman by the shoulders and spinning her around roughly." He went to get an X-ray. Second floor. I trust you know your way around."

"Thank you!" Leona was on the run once again. She was so eager to finally use her skills for something productive rather than wasting her time on reasoning with a brainless baboon that had no sense of gratitude. She shook her head immediately dismissing the thought. No more Darius.

The elevator door opened and she quickly paced towards the nearby nurse. Leona got what information she needed and found herself standing in front the specific room in no time. A sudden thought hit her. With all that running she had forgotten to read the file. She cursed under her breath and gave it a quick look while opening the door.

"Good evening. My name is Leona and I'll be-"Her eyes finally fell upon he figure that awaited in the room." You've got to be shitting me…."

Darius didn't even say a word as he roughly rubbed his eyes. Great, the night kept getting better and better. How many more things could possibly go wrong? He had been seated on the bed with instructions to stay still and wait for the doctor but suddenly he didn't feel like waiting.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now."

"Oh no," She pushed him back down the moment he tried to move." Sit your ass back down, you're not going anywhere."

He felt the familiar pain spread through his body but did well with hiding it. The only sign of his disturbance was the gritting of his teeth but it could easily pass as a normal response to something that annoyed him.

"Take off your shirt."

"I came here to see a doctor."

"Good, now clothes off."

"No."

"Oh what? Don't tell me you're shy all of a sudden."

Darius rolled his eyes and slowly pulled off his shirt. He didn't want to invoke another wave of cutting pain, at least not in front her.

"Your file says you're experiencing a shortage of breath? How did that happen?"

"I don't know, you're supposedly the doctor here."

The urge to slap him was strong but she managed to control it. Rather than that she put her hand on his forehead which made him pull away from her touch. The sudden movement made him growl in pain. Leona carefully observed him for a moment before leaning in. She was a little too close to his face but there was nowhere for him to escape so he just had to cope with their proximity. Her eyes were quickly moving up and down his body, noting everything from his posture to the expression on his face.

"Have you been involved in any physical activities lately?" He sent her a meaningful look that made her crack a merciless smirk." Excluding the bungle coition, of course."

Darius stood up so fast that she didn't even have time to step back. If he was in pain he didn't show it in any way. His form towered over her. She registered how close he actually was when his scent overwhelmed her. Her head snapped up on an instinct and she was met by his burning eyes. He was so angry yet again. He looked so sinister every time, like he would grab her by the neck and snap it with ease. The panic that rushed through her made her body finally snap out of its frozen state and Leona took few steps back and away from him.

"I would like to see a real doctor now, someone that actually knows what to do. I've had had enough of your bullshit, bookworm."

A vortex of emotions were battling deep within her soul. She couldn't remember the last time she felt such devastating anger. For a moment her eyes were seeing red and her teeth grit so hard that she actually heard the sound they made. But instead of letting any of her emotions surface, Leona's face simply blanked. She grabbed his file, hand curtly scribbling giant letters diagonally across the paper.

"Pneumothorax." Her voice was low and hoarse. "Sadly, you'll survive. You'll probably be back on your feet within a week. Now excuse me while I go find someone willing to take care of your ungrateful ass."

She unceremoniously threw the file in his direction not caring that the sheets would scatter everywhere. Her hand wrenched the door open and she had to fight with her whole being not to slam it after her. This was her working place, she didn't want to make a scene just because she lost her temper. It was unprofessional, even for a common intern.

 _ **xXx**_

_**And here goes another chapter. Let me know what you think, criticism is always welcome =]**_


End file.
